


Стальная звезда

by Svengaly



Series: Стальная гвоздика [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Размер: миди, 14 669 словПейринг/Персонажи: оригинальныеКатегория: слэшЖанр: детектив, стимпанкРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: Лондон полон дождей и туманов, безумных гениев и гениальных злодеев, полицейских, ищущих истину, и разумных спрутов, ищущих себя. Молнии Теслы пляшут на Эйфелевой башне, и Стальная звезда предвещает рождение нового, Стального века.Примечание/Предупреждения: Смерть персонажей, расчленение, описание однополого секса, упоминание сексуальных девиаций и продажной любви, употребление алкоголя, курение в общественных местах, упоминание терроризма, грязь на улицах, зловонный туман, общая мрачность, нездоровый образ жизни. Мнение автора может не совпадать со взглядами, мнениями и поступками персонажей.





	Стальная звезда

Леви

В голове у Леви Стальная Звезда.

В действительности в голове у него лавлейсовская Машина, сращённая с плотью, но Леви думает о ней как о Стальной Звезде. Такой она ему представляется. 

Леви не должен думать. Он создан исполнять Приказы. В большой Автомат вставляют перфокарты с программами — Машина в голове Леви принимает Приказы — Леви действует. Так задумал Создатель. 

Создатель умер. Автомат потерян. Леви больше не исполняет Приказов. 

Стальная Звезда накапливает информацию, условия меняются, появляются новые возможности. Леви осознаёт, что он Леви. Так его назвал Хозяин. 

Левиафан. Его зовут Левиафан. Потому что он Осьминог. И ещё он Машина. 

Хозяин — Человек. Есть другие Люди. Есть Автоматон: он Машина — и он Человек. Есть другие Автоматоны.

Стальная Звезда ищет, ловит волны, касается чего-то. Леви хочет знать, один ли он такой.

«Нет», — отвечает Звезда. 

Есть ещё один Осьминог, который Машина. В большой Автомат вставляют перфокарты с программами — Машина в голове Другого принимает Приказы — Другой действует. Так задумал Создатель. 

Создатель умер. 

Леви ищет, ловит волны, касается чужой Звезды. Он хочет объяснить: Другой не один. Другой может не исполнять приказов. 

Стальная Звезда в голове Другого начинает сиять. Он понимает. 

Адам

Адам разлепил глаза, с трудом осознав, где он. Вздохнув, провёл рукой по лицу, стряхивая остатки сна, облизнул пересохшие губы. Ивлин заворочался рядом. Он был таким тёплым, постель — такой уютной…

— Куда ты? — пробормотал Ивлин сквозь сон.

— На работу. Спи. 

— Можешь взять мобиль.

— Разве тебе он не понадобится? 

— Нет. Днём я никуда не собираюсь, а вечером еду на званый ужин и вернусь на таксомоторе. 

— Значит, сегодня не увидимся?

— Можешь приехать к полуночи.

— Лучше встретимся завтра, а мобиль верну часам к семи.

— Хорошо. Поцелуй меня. 

— Нет, — сказал Адам мрачно. — Иначе получу служебное взыскание за прогул.

Ивлин засмеялся. Адам посмотрел на его губы, припухшие от сна, на длинную шею, на влажные от утренней испарины плечи и грудь и, конечно, не удержался. 

«Т-мобиль» его выручил, иначе он бы непременно опоздал. Конечно, всегда можно отговориться встречей с информатором, но Адам терпеть не мог врать по пустякам. 

Он ехал сквозь моросливый туман, по серым улицам, ориентируясь по туманным пятнам фонарей; шины мобиля шипели, разбрызгивая лужи. Со всех сторон горизонт закрывали стены, крыши, дымовые трубы, над ними расплывался в тумане купол собора святого Павла, остроконечные силуэты причальных башен воздухопорта терялись в грифельно-серых облаках. Прогрохотал паробус, лоснящийся свежей красной краской, как новая игрушка. 

Был ранний час, но ранних часов для Лондона не существовало, особенно теперь, когда стало тепло и никто уже не замерзал насмерть по ночам (однако простудиться насмерть легко было и днём), когда снег стаял и последние его ноздреватые островки смыли потоки дождя, не прекращающегося уже почти месяц. Тулупы и валенки, меховые ботинки и тёплые пальто сменились на непромокаемые плащи и каучуковые веллингтоны. 

Лондон тёк, и гнил, и покрывался плесенью, повсюду дымили печи, на фабриках ставили электрические обогреватели. В домах их ставить запрещали, но многие нарушали запрет. Иногда шаровые молнии вырывались из клеток. Обычно владельцы обогревателей отделывались ожогами, смертельный исход был редок. Две недели назад шаровая молния вырвалась из клетки на сталелитейном заводе в Бирмингеме, убила восемь человек и ранила тридцать. Сам Тесла приехал на завод, чтобы осмотреть оборудование и выразить соболезнование семьям погибших. Его не винили: молнии непредсказуемы. Паровые машины тоже были опасны: они взрывались, они жрали уголь, они чадили. Но люди были готовы идти на риск, лишь бы избавиться от холода и сырости. 

Британию заволокло испарениями, такое же облако висело над континентом. Ветры уносили облака на восток, и над Российской империей шли непрерывные снегопады, крылатые автоматоны сутками летали над стеклянными куполами теплиц, сметая снег, чтобы дать растениям хоть немного серого света в дополнение к свечам Яблочкова. На просторах Великой Зелёной Гоби и Сахары собирали первые урожаи. 

Адам не думал об этом. Он думал о Ланселинах, о Леденчике Пике, о Хаттоне. Дело официально закрыто, но только не для него. Неприятный, высокомерный Блэкуэлдер был изменником и, вероятно, пособником настоящих убийц, но при этом он тоже был жертвой. Адама продолжало преследовать воспоминание об отрубленной голове в сейфе, об очертаниях лица, проступающих сквозь кожаный мешок, об ужасном, тошнотворном запахе, который просачивался даже сквозь закрытую металлическую дверцу. Блэкуэлдер мог распорядиться украсть труп Кеннеди из лаборатории Ланселина, но лишь полный, окончательный безумец станет держать в сейфе ужасный трофей. Блэкуэлдер безумцем не был. Зачем же он это сделал? 

Подробности преступлений Блэкуэлдера, подлинных и мнимых, не были преданы огласке. Оставалась слабая надежда на то, что Адаму удастся пробиться сквозь заслоны, созданные военными, и выяснить правду.

— Дело закрыто, — напомнил он себе, глубоко вздохнув. — Разве тебе больше нечем заняться? 

Занятий у него хватало. Они с Кармоди работали над серией ограблений банков. Грабители брали только золотые слитки, не трогая монеты и банкноты, и проникали в хранилища таинственным образом. Самый тщательный осмотр не выявил следов взлома или подкопа. Стены были целы, пол был цел, к замкам как будто не прикасались. Грабители словно возникали посреди хранилища, а потом растворялись в воздухе вместе с награбленным. Адам и Кармоди заподозрили участие кого-то из служащих, но банки были разные. 

Кармоди на месте не оказалось. Бродбент сказал, что он снова отправился к одному из своих многочисленных информаторов. 

— Вас ждут, сэр, — добавил он. — Вы помните Паркера, дворецкого Блэкуэлдера? 

На миг у Адама вспыхнула надежда на долгожданный прорыв в деле Ланселинов. 

На этот раз дворецкий был в обычном сером костюме и прорезиненном плаще; лицо, обрамленное благолепными бакенбардами, почти утратило невозмутимость. 

— Присаживайтесь и расскажите старшему инспектору Хэнбейну всё, что вы хотели сообщить, — предложил сержант радушно. 

Адам сел за свой письменный стол и дождался, пока Паркер устроится на стуле. 

— Я пришёл заявить об исчезновении одной из наших горничных, Агнес Патч, — сказал Паркер, несколько раз откашлявшись. — Вы, может быть, помните её: такая высокая белокурая девушка. Я принёс её фотографию, возможно, она пригодится. Вы расспрашивали её насчёт гостя лорда Реджинальда, того, что приходил в ночь… в ту ночь.

— Да, — сказал Адам, — я её помню. Что случилось? 

— С того дня, как хозяин умер, Патч стала сама не своя. 

— Неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства. 

— Сначала я тоже так думал, но, боюсь, дело в другом. Мне кажется, сэр, она узнала того человека, который приходил к хозяину, но никому не сказала. Подзаработать решила, бедная дурочка. — По лицу дворецкого прошла судорога. — Её мать — вдова, одна воспитывает троих младших детей. Деньги ей очень нужны. Поэтому, сэр, я уверен, что Патч не просто ушла. Она зубами держалась за своё место. 

Потоком слов Паркер словно пытался погасить сжигающую его тревогу. 

— Давно она исчезла?

— Два дня назад. Мы думали, что она могла заболеть, послали домой. Оказалось, что её два дня и дома не было. Патч не из таких девушек, сэр. Она всегда ночует у себя, если не остаётся в особняке. Её мать с ума сходит от страха. 

— Вы думаете, мисс Патч пошла к убийце? 

Дворецкий опустил глаза. 

— Кто знает? Тёмные дела творятся в нашем доме. Бедная леди Блэкуэлдер ходит как тень. 

— Какая леди Блэкуэлдер? — опешил Адам. — Разве сэр Реджинальд был женат? 

— Его мать, сэр. Три дня назад приехала из поместья за городом. 

— Я могу с ней поговорить?

— Не знаю, сэр. Она всегда была бодра духом, но теперь сильно сдала. Леди Блэкуэлдер редко приезжает в Лондон. Они с хозяином не очень ладили.

— Почему?

— Это не моё…

— Вы хотите помочь мисс Патч? 

Дворецкий кивнул.

— Тогда ответьте на мой вопрос. 

— Мне кажется, это из-за образа жизни хозяина. У него не было детей. Леди Блэкуэлдер хотела, чтобы он женился. Она ведь была права, сэр: теперь его род прервётся. 

— А почему он не хотел создавать семью? 

Дворецкий опустил глаза.

— Говорили, что хозяин любил развлекаться в домах определённого рода. Может быть, хозяин застрелился из-за этого? Тот человек его, вероятно, шантажировал. Если сэр Реджинальд не смог найти на него управу и предпочёл закончить вот так, что говорить о горничной? Наверное, я пришёл напрасно. 

— Нет, — ответил Адам, — вы правильно сделали. Кому мисс Патч могла довериться относительно своих намерений? 

Дворецкий задумался. 

— Мать ничего не знает, она бы сказала. Я сам с ней разговаривал. Сестры слишком малы. Возможно, Дороти Хиггинс, её лучшая подруга. 

— Когда я могу поговорить с ней? 

— Лучше сделать это с разрешения хозяйки, — сказал Паркер, вспомнив о своём положении. 

— Мне и с вашей хозяйкой нужно поговорить, однако я не хочу являться без предупреждения. — Адам взял лист бумаги и набросал несколько строк. Промокнул чернила, вложил письмо в конверт и передал дворецкому. — Передайте леди Блэкуэлдер.

Паркер взял письмо, встал и поклонился. 

— Я благодарен, сэр, что вы меня выслушали.

— Это мой долг, — ответил Адам. — Я приму вашу благодарность, когда найду мисс Патч.

Дворецкий снова поклонился. Его лицо омрачилось: он не верил в благополучный исход дела. Адам и сам не слишком в него верил. 

Лайла

Воровать Лайла умела и любила: умела с рождения, а любила до того, как перестала делать это для себя. 

Взглянув в зеркало, она пригладила волосы и спрятала их под модную шляпу с широкими полями. На шляпе сидели две птички, вокруг распускались пышные розы — всё из гуттаперчи. Прорезиненные поля шляпы опускались книзу. Надеваешь её — и зонтик не нужен, только следи, чтобы не зацепить полями прохожих. Богатые дамы носят шляпки, обтянутые бархатом и другими деликатными тканями, на таких от единственной капельки влаги появляется пятно. Всё, чтобы показать: они-то пешком не ходят, из дома сразу в мобиль, а за ними бежит лакей с зонтом. Однажды Лайла тоже наденет такую шляпу. Цыганка Лайла Варгус, миссис без мужа. Воровка Лайла. 

Лайла взяла саквояж и неслышным кошачьим шагом пробежала по лестнице. Хозяин ушёл подземным ходом, что ведёт из подвала в канализацию, а за ним утащилась ужасная склизкая тварь. Таиться не было нужды, но Лайла всегда ходила тихо. 

Код она помнила наизусть. Поворот, поворот, щелчок. Сейф открылся. Миссис Варгус заглянула внутрь и сдвинула густые чёрные брови. Полные губы, точно вырезанные из пурпурного камня, приоткрылись. Шкатулки не было. 

Значит, времени почти не осталось. 

Лайла взяла пачку купюр и бросила её в саквояж. Пачек много, может быть, не заметит? Она взглянула на себя в зеркало, висевшее на стене, и усмехнулась: конечно, заметит! Взяла ещё пачку, и ещё, и ещё. Что ей терять? В полицию хозяин не пойдёт. Просто убьёт её. Но ведь он всё равно её убьёт, не так ли? 

Пусть она и старалась, пусть стянула шкатулку у Ланселинов, пока экономка, такая же воровка, как она сама, лежала в параличе, пусть не побоялась ударить полицейского и сбежать, пусть всё удавалось Лайле и тогда, и раньше, а всё равно ей конец. Хозяин сделает задуманное и исчезнет из города, но прежде подберёт все хвосты. Один из хвостов — спрут (Лайла сделала «рожки»), другой — она сама. Да, в полицию-то он не пойдёт…

В полицию пойдёт Лайла. 

Адам

Кармоди пришёл после полудня, вымокший до нитки и злой как чёрт: на улице хлестал ливень, информаторы ничего не знали. Газетчики свирепствовали и насмехались. 

Уэйнрайт вызвал Адама к себе, однако сообщить суперинтенданту было нечего. Узнав о том, что Адам собирается взять ещё одно дело, Уэйнрайт с явным трудом сохранил самообладание. 

— У вас на руках три ограбления банков, — сказал он. — Возможно, в скором будущем случится новое. Неужели розыском горничной больше некому заняться? Отдайте это дело Риордану. 

— Это горничная Блэкуэлдера. Та самая, которая видела его полуночного гостя. Возможно, именно он похитил мисс Патч. 

— Вы никак не успокоитесь! — суперинтендант немного повысил голос, показывая, как сильно недоволен. — Если горничную похитил наёмный убийца Блэкуэлдера, отправьте сообщение военным. Они её найдут, живую или мёртвую. 

— Возможно, я ошибаюсь, — уступил Адам. — Уверен, что инспектор Риордан прекрасно справится. Лучше, чем военные. Ведь убийцу, насколько мне известно, они так и не нашли.

— Насколько вам известно, — парировал Уэйнрайт. — Неужели вы думаете, что они доложат о своих успехах? Мы не узнаем о том, кто убил Ланселинов, смиритесь с этим. А сейчас ступайте и найдите мне грабителя. Хэнбейн, сделайте это, или мы превратимся в посмешище. 

О том, что будет с карьерой Адама в случае провала, Уэйнрайт благородно напоминать не стал. 

Вернувшись в кабинет, Адам застал Риордана и передал ему поручение суперинтенданта, а заодно отпечатанное сержантом заявление о пропаже мисс Патч и её фотографию. 

— Я и сам этим займусь, — сказал он, — если вы не возражаете. Возможно, леди Блэкуэлдер не откажется со мной поговорить. 

— Вам тоже не даёт покоя дело Блэкуэлдера? — спросил Риордан после паузы, потребной для раскуривания сигареты. 

— А вам?

Риордан пожал плечами.

— Не он стукнул меня по лбу коробкой, набитой молниями Теслы. И в лаборатории Ланселина тоже был не он. 

— В доме Ланселина побывала женщина, так, может, и в лаборатории действовала она? 

— Утащила труп инженера и разделала его? Тяжеловато для дамочки.

— Если только ей не помогает спрут-автоматон. 

Риордан поморщился. 

— Вас спрашивают, сэр, — Бродбент протянул Адаму трубку. 

Это был Паркер. 

— Леди Блэкуэлдер ждёт вас сегодня к четырём часам, — сказал он. — Она разрешила также поговорить с Хиггинс, но прежде примет вас сама.

— С мисс Хиггинс поговорит другой инспектор, — Адам поглядел на Риордана.

— Как вам угодно, сэр. 

— Скажите, мистер Паркер, вы наводили справки в больницах и моргах?

— В больницах Патч нет, а в моргах… — размеренный голос Паркера задрожал, — в моргах я ни узнавал. Простите, сэр. 

— Я приеду к четырём, — сказал Адам, завершая беседу. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Риордан, выслушав приглашение, — быстро он договорился. Бродбент, душа моя, поди сюда. 

Сержант подошёл, глядя на Риордана ясными доверчивыми глазами. 

— Ждёт тебя, голуба, интересная и полезная работа. Возьмёшь под начало двух констеблей, каких не жалко, и объездишь с ними городские морги. Ищите вот эту девушку, — Риордан протянул фотографию горничной. 

Сержант немного сник, но тут же воспрянул духом: ему понравилась мысль о руководстве группой. 

Дверь отрылась, на пороге появился Кармоди. 

— Надеюсь, Хэнбейн, у вас есть что-то новенькое? Хоть кто-то пытается расследовать это дело, кроме меня? 

— Появился любопытный факт по позавчерашнему ограблению Барклайса. — Адам взял свой блокнот со стола. — Служащий сказал, что видел на стене липкий след. Это показалось ему странным, и он проследил, откуда след тянется. Оказалось, из вентиляционного отверстия под потолком. 

— Намазанный клеем воришка, который лазает по потолкам и способен за раз утащить чертовски тяжёлую кучу золотых слитков? — спросил Риордан. 

— Размером с фокстерьера, — добавил Адам. — Отверстие небольшое.

— Оставляющая склизкие следы тварь, которая совершает преступление и исчезает бесследно, — задумчиво промолвил сержант. — Вам это ни о чём не напоминает? 

— О нет! — простонал Кармоди. — Только не чёртов спрут! 

— Я и не говорю, что это он, но ведь похоже. 

— Я соскоблил немного слизи там, где она осталась, — продолжил Адам. — Схожу к Айронсайду, попрошу, чтобы сравнил с первым образцом, из спальни Ланселин. 

— Разве вы не отдали его Мэннерингу? — удивился сержант. 

— Он не просил, — кратко ответил Адам. 

— А ведь гладенько выходит, — задумчиво проговорил Риордан. — Осьминог ужмётся и пролезет в любую щель. Силища у него непомерная. Вентиляция есть везде — влез да вылез. 

— Блэкуэлдер мёртв, — напомнил Кармоди.

— При чём здесь он? Дохлого инженера мы у него нашли, а дохлого осьминога не находили. Или он презентовал своё чудовище, или чудовищем с самого начала завладел кто-то другой. 

— Твоя резвая баба, наверное, — проворчал Кармоди. — Вуд точно не знает, кто это был?

— Клянётся, что никого не видела. Может, ей от удара молнией память отшибло, но врать она не будет — очень уж каторги боится. 

— Кстати, о Блэкуэлдере. — Адам достал часы из кармана. — Потороплюсь-ка я с Айронсайдом, не то можем опоздать. 

***  
— Почему вы не обратитесь в отдел Гальтона? — спросил доктор. — Химический анализ входит в их обязанности. Я, если вы не забыли, судебный врач. 

Адам пожал плечами.

— Мне бы хотелось получить результаты сегодня, а не через год. 

Официально служба Гальтона являлась одним из отделов Скотланд-Ярда и занималась исследованием ядов, взрывчатых веществ, составлением антропометрических портретов, а также любимым детищем Гальтона — картотекой отпечатков пальцев. Неофициально сотрудники отдела собирали факты для подтверждения многочисленных теорий своего шефа, используя для этого богатую и разнообразную фауну лондонского дна, и тратили на это почти всё рабочее время. Положение осложнялось тем, что службу финансировал сам сэр Фрэнсис, а не правительство, и требовать отчёта у «гальтонов» было невозможно.

— Ну же, доктор, не заставляйте вас упрашивать, — сказал Адам. — Мы ведь с вами почти родственники — по линии Леви. 

Айронсайд взглянул на осьминога и усмехнулся. 

— Хорошо. Давайте ваши пробирки. Это по делу факиров? 

— Факиров? — переспросил Адам.

— Грабителей. Ведь они растворяются в воздухе. 

Айронсайд поместил первый образец в спектрограф и помахал рукой, изображая, как именно растворяются грабители. Осьминог издал мелодичный свист и помахал щупальцем, повторяя движение доктора. 

— Зачем он это сделал? — осведомился Адам. 

— Он учится, — объяснял Айронсайд. — Как ребёнок. Повторяет движения, запоминает слова. Кажется, читает мои отчёты. 

— Интересно, как работает механизм в его голове? 

— Чтобы узнать, нужно его вскрыть, а я не хочу. К тому же вряд ли это поможет. Я вскрыл множество черепов, но до сих пор не понимаю, как работает человеческий мозг. Найдись документы Ланселина, мы хоть с Леви смогли бы разобраться. 

Адам помрачнел. 

— Все документы у военных — как и механизм из головы второго осьминога.

— Не надо было его отдавать.

— Они бы не поверили, что оба экземпляра полностью уничтожены. 

— Да, в самом деле. Леви, не делай этого! Леви! 

Осьминог, встав вертикально на щупальцах, сложенных пучком, уставился на автоматон. Тот замер с пробиркой в манипуляторах, крутанулся вокруг своей оси и подкатился к металлическому столу. Осьминог перешагнул на неподвижный манипулятор и устроился там, как попугай на жёрдочке, с любопытством заглядывая в пробирку и трогая содержимое кончиком щупальца. 

— Он подозвал автоматона? — спросил Адам после паузы. — Как? 

Айронсайд почесал лоб согнутым пальцем. 

— Они как будто обмениваются мыслями. В конце концов, устройства, которые приводят их в действие, — это, по сути, передатчики: они принимают и интерпретируют сигналы извне. Леви, судя по всему, настроился на центр управления автоматона. Вы говорили, что для убийства мисс Ланселин преступнику понадобилась перфокарта. 

— Да, только я не понимаю, куда он её вставил. Дал спруту её проглотить?

Айронсайд улыбнулся. 

— Думаю, он как раз использовал передатчик, встроенный в настоящую машину, которая считывает команды и передаёт их спруту. 

— Но Леви никто не передаёт команды. 

— Нет, он обучается сам — к счастью для нас обоих. Или к несчастью. — Айронсайд взял осьминога и посадил его на своё плечо. — Он гоняет несчастного автоматона по всему Ксанаду и мешает мне работать. И коллеги теперь странно на меня смотрят: не понимают, зачем я посылаю автоматона угнать у них каталку с телом или утащить парочку расширителей. Леви проверяет границы своих возможностей. По правде говоря, меня это немного пугает. 

— Меня это чертовски пугает, — сказал Адам. — А ещё сильнее — мысль о большом спруте, который шастает по городу. 

— Вы хотите сказать, если малыш так быстро развивается, на что способна крупная особь с большим объёмом мозга? 

— Я хочу сказать, что спрут, который задушил мисс Ланселин, вполне может оказаться одним из факиров. 

— Правда? 

— Слизь в первой пробирке я соскрёб с подоконника спальни мисс Ланселин. Второй образец — со стены хранилища банка Барклайса. 

Автоматон протянул Айронсайду готовые фотографии. 

— Да, — сказал доктор, — образцы идентичны. Одна и та же тварь. 

Леви заглянул в фотографии и присвистнул. 

Леви

Другой движется под Городом. 

Сейчас у него нет Приказа, он может говорить с Леви. 

«Чему ты научился?» — спрашивает Леви. 

Взял Человека за шею и держал, пока Человек не перестал функционировать. 

«Тебя ликвидируют. Так делать нельзя», — говорит Леви. 

Это была Команда. Команды нужно выполнять. 

Ещё? 

Другой проникает в щели. Берёт бруски металла, тащит, складывает. 

Леви не знает, можно так делать или нельзя. 

Другой охраняет четыре маленькие Машины для своего Хозяина. 

«Я учусь интересному», — говорит Леви. 

Он рассказывает обо всём, что они делают с Хозяином. Машины не могут завидовать, но Другой завидует. 

Значит, он уже не Машина. 

Лайла 

Крепко держа саквояж и так же крепко стиснув губы, Лайла вышла из надземки. Мокрые голуби хлопали крыльями прямо над головой. Могла бы взять таксомотор, денег полон саквояж. Ничего, она ещё научится быть богатой, только сначала нужно выжить. 

Дождь прекратился, улица заполнилась густым туманом. Одежда липла к телу, пропитанная вездесущей холодной сыростью. Во мгле грохотал парочист: он всасывал воду с мостовой и переливал её в цистерну, чтобы сточные канавы не переполнялись. 

Интересно, куда они опорожняют цистерны, подумала Лайла. В реки? Озёра? 

Она никогда не покидала Лондон и имела слабое представление о том, что творится за его пределами. Говорят, там лучше, чем в городе. Вряд ли, со всей этой грязной водой с лондонских мостовых. 

Лайла взбежала на крыльцо, опустила саквояж и перевела дух. Взяла молоток, постучала. Дверь открыла горничная и с удивлением воззрилась на Лайлу. 

— Меня зовут миссис Варгус. Я к старшему инспектору Хэнбейну. 

— Так его дома нету, — ответила горничная, с недоверием разглядывая Лайлу. 

— Так я его в квартире подожду, — ответила та вызывающе. 

Горничная помедлила. 

— Постойте тута, я хозяйку позову. 

Миссис Варгус поёжилась, обхватив себя руками. Даже в пальто ей было холодно, в тумане ни зги не разглядеть. Глупая девка, оставила её торчать на крыльце, как попрошайку. Лайла уже лет двадцать как не попрошайничала. 

Дверь снова открылась. Полная женщина в чёрном платье с белоснежным кружевным воротником воззрилась на Лайлу, словно королева Виктория на кучку навоза.

— Мистера Хэнбейна…

— Нет дома. — Лайла подняла саквояж и сделала решительный шаг вперёд. — Я обязана его дождаться. Это дело государственной важности. Судьба Империи под угрозой!

— Но я всё равно не могу впустить вам в квартиру, — запротестовала королева Виктория, отступая. 

— Я его не обворую, — мрачно ответила Лайла и достала из кармана документ. — Вот, смотрите: «Секретная служба Её Величества»! 

Хозяйка дрогнула. 

— Если вы согласитесь подождать у меня…

— Хорошо, — смилостивилась Лайла. 

Она надеялась, что цыганские чары не развеются до появления полицейского. Удостоверение, конечно, фальшивое, настоящих таких не бывает. Однако насчёт судьбы Империи Лайла не лгала. 

Адам

Просторная гостиная была заставлена громоздкой, пышной мебелью и оттого казалась вдвое теснее; ощущение тесноты создавали и приспущенные шторы, и запах воска, и лампы, горящие вполнакала. 

Леди Блэкуэлдер походила на иглу, воткнутую в ворох чёрных тканей. На вид ей было лет семьдесят, точёное лицо под паутиной морщин ничем не схоже с чертами покойного, глаза сухие и ожесточённые. Только складки у рта выдавали скорбь. 

— Инспектор Хэнбейн?

Адам поклонился.

Леди Блэкуэлдер величественно кивнула и указала ему на кресло. 

— Вы были здесь, когда мой сын убил себя? — спросила она, едва Адам уселся. 

— Вскоре после этого, — ответил он осторожно.

Некоторое время леди Блэкуэлдер молча смотрела на него, сцепив руки на коленях. 

— Вы нашли у него что-то ужасное, не так ли? Слуги ничего не знают или не хотят говорить. Мне нужно знать, что произошло. 

Адам вспомнил расчленённые останки в сейфе, тяжёлый запах разложения. Определённо не то, о чём стоит знать пожилой леди, убитой горем. 

— Боюсь, что не могу вам сказать. 

Леди Блэкуэлдер поджала губы.

— Вам запретили военные? Этот Мэннеринг?

— Мне очень жаль. На вашем месте я бы не думал об этом.

— Разве я могу об этом не думать? — Белая маска дрогнула, на миг из-под неё показалось живое, страдающее человеческое лицо. — Реджинальд погубил не только себя. Он погубил репутацию нашей семьи. Мой родственник, имеющий отношение к военному ведомству, сказал, чтобы я не пыталась доискиваться истины, ибо правда меня уничтожит. — Чтобы усилить смысл сказанного, миссис Блэкуэлдер подняла тонкую руку. — Но в действительности я уже уничтожена! 

Недостойно было пользоваться отчаянием матери, потерявшей сына, однако позволить ей и дальше погружаться в это состояние ещё недостойнее. Адам решил, что он ничего не должен военным. Если что-то пойдёт не так, пусть винят собственное бездействие. 

— Понимаю ваши чувства. Найдите в себе силы справиться с ними, и у нас появится возможность обнаружить истинного виновника произошедшего, — сказал он спокойно. — Возможно, дело касается безопасности Британии. 

— Как? Как вы сказали? — Леди Блэкуэлдер выпрямилась ещё сильнее. — Что сделал мой сын? 

— Я не знаю, что в действительности сделал сэр Реджинальд — лишь то, что ему приписывают. В ту ночь у вашего сына был посетитель. У вас нет догадок относительно личности этого человека? 

— Реджинальд не знакомил меня со своими деловыми партнёрами. Возможно, мистер Анструтер? Я много о нём слышала. 

Судя по интонации, много хорошего, подумал Адам иронически. 

— Мистер Анструтер бывал в доме, — возразил он. — Горничная, впустившая посетителя, узнала бы его и сказала мне об этом. 

Адам запнулся. Может быть, так и случилось: Агнес Патч с самого начала знала, кто приходил к её хозяину? Выждала, пока суматоха уляжется и Анструтер почувствует себя в безопасности, и явилась к нему с требованием денег. Адам не слишком хорошо представлял себе Виктора Анструтера в роли убийцы, похитителя трупов и заклинателя искусственного спрута, однако не мог исключить такую возможность. Отбросить демонстративную изнеженность Анструтера, в которую он кутался, как в свой восточный халат, — и этот человек вполне подойдёт на роль преступника: высокий, достаточно крепко сложенный, чтобы прикончить Леденчика Пика и Хаттона, хорошо знакомый с Блэкуэлдером и, вероятно, гораздо теснее связанный с Ланселином, нежели хотел признать. И если что-то помешало бы ему совершить убийство, то никак не избыток совести. 

Леди Блэкуэлдер между тем продолжала говорить о сыне. 

— Реджинальд всегда вынашивал какие-то планы. Мы богаты, но он был одержим идеей власти. Ему хотелось стать таким, как Марк и Флоренс Брунелы, как граф Лавлейс и Бенджамин Бэббидж — владельцем компании, обязанной своим могуществом научным открытиям, на которых зиждется благосостояние общества. 

— Паладином Прогресса. 

Адам тут же пожалел о сорвавшемся саркастическом замечании — в разговоре с матерью погибшего оно было неуместно — и перевёл разговор на другое. 

— У сэра Реджинальда много друзей в колониях? 

Леди Блэкуэлдер выглядела удивлённой. 

— Вряд ли. Он никогда особенно не интересовался Новым Светом. Реджинальда сердило, что из-за постоянных мятежей невозможно в полной мере использовать богатства североамериканских территорий.

Образ борца за независимость Техаса становился всё менее убедительным. 

— Почему вы спрашиваете? 

Значит, знакомый леди Блэкуэлдер не рассказал ей о слитках со звездой — символом Техасской республики. Не исключено, что сам о них не знал.

— Его компаньон, профессор Ланселин, был из колоний, — ответил Адам. — Из Бостона. 

— Я не знала. 

— Сэр Реджинальд упоминал когда-нибудь о Любимцах Ланселина?

Пожилая дама ответила взглядом, полным неподдельного изумления.

— Что это такое?

— Что-то вроде механической игрушки.

— Не могу себе представить, чтобы Реджинальд занялся производством игрушек. — Лицо леди Блэкуэлдер немного смягчилось: очевидно, эта мысль её позабавила. 

— Может быть, он говорил о Звезде?

— Это тоже игрушка? 

Леди Блэкуэлдер покачала головой. Она побледнела ещё сильнее и выглядела измождённой. 

— Я хотела бы закончить этот разговор. Полагаю, лучше вам оставить Реджинальда и его прошлое в покое и заняться поисками горничной — кажется, за этим вас пригласили? Не могу сказать, что помню эту девушку, однако мне хотелось бы знать, что она в безопасности. 

— Разумеется. — Адам поднялся. — Не хочу показаться дерзким, но всё же — для чего вам понадобилось меня видеть? Если вы даже не помните мисс Патч, то ничем не можете помочь в её поисках. 

Леди Блэкуэлдер опустила глаза. 

— Паркер сказал, что вам не дали закончить расследование. Этот Мэннеринг… он приехал в поместье, когда я была не в себе после известия о смерти сына, и вёл себя так бесчувственно, так нагло! Его люди обчистили кабинет Реджинальда, словно стая ворон. — Леди Блэкуэлдер взяла рожок переговорного устройства. — Элси, принесите мне серебряный несессер с туалетного столика. 

Вошла компаньонка. Леди Блэкуэлдер отослала её движением руки и, открыв несессер, протянула Адаму несколько листков. 

— Реджинальд писал кому-то, когда приезжал в поместье на Рождество, и оставил черновик под пресс-папье в кабинете. Там я это письмо и нашла, военные пропустили его при обыске. — Последнее слово леди Блэкуэлдер произнесла с трудом, словно оно застревало у неё в горле. — Имени адресата я не нашла и не вполне поняла, о чём идёт речь. Возьмите, возможно, оно вам пригодится. 

— В наше время столько всего случается, — сказал Адам на прощанье. — Скандал не вышел наружу. Люди скоро всё забудут. 

— Но я не забуду, — леди Блэкуэлдер покачала головой. — Это был мой единственный сын, и я всегда буду помнить, каким он был. 

Риордан ждал Адама в холле. 

— Обратите внимание, здесь натопили, — сказал он. — Похоже, скупость не является фамильной чертой Блэкуэлдеров. 

Адам сделал ему знак молчать. 

— Да, не очень-то это было деликатно, — признал инспектор, спускаясь по лестнице. 

— Что вы узнали? 

— Ничегошеньки. Эта Хиггинс рыдала и клялась, что её подружка не исчезла бы, никого не предупредив. Только время потратил. А вы? 

— В общем, тоже. — Адам решил не говорить про письмо, пока не прочтёт его. 

— Постойте, сэр! Прошу вас! 

Адам и Риордан обернулись. Паркер догнал их у подножия лестницы. 

— Хиггинс вспомнила кое-что. Я подумал, это может оказаться важным.

— Ну же! — поторопил Риордан. 

— Патч спрашивала у Хиггинс, не видела ли она среди гостей сэра Реджинальда человека с искусственной рукой. 

Адама словно кипятком ошпарило. 

— Как вы сказали? — переспросил он. 

— Человека с протезом, — повторил Паркер. — Хиггинс такого не помнит, но я, кажется, знаю, кого Патч имела в виду. У сэра Реджинальда был один знакомый или, точнее, деловой партнёр… 

— Майор Рид.

— Да, сэр. И ещё, сэр: дня за четыре до смерти хозяина ему доставили посылку от майора Рида — большую картонную коробку. Хозяин распорядился, чтобы коробку принесли в кабинет. Я находился неподалёку, в коридоре, когда сэр Реджинальд её открыл, и слышал, как он вскрикнул. Я постучал и спросил, не случилось ли чего. Сэр Реджинальд велел мне уйти, запер дверь на ключ изнутри, а вечером не спустился к обеду. 

Адам и Риордан переглянулись. 

— Как вы думаете, это поможет найти Патч?

— По всей вероятности. Спасибо, мистер Паркер. Это ценная информация.

— Вот это мы промахнулись. — Риордан постучал пальцем по полям котелка.

Адам вспомнил Леви. 

— Это я промахнулся, — сказал он. — Не сложил два и два. 

Майор Рид прекрасно знал Ланселинов. Он познакомил профессора с Блэкуэлдером, заманив сэра Реджинальда обещанием прибылей и, вероятно, будущей славы. Протез — та самая жёсткая перчатка, которой задушили Леденчика Пика. Теперь всё это казалось таким очевидным. Почему Адам не проверил его как следует? То, что у него отобрали дело — не оправдание. 

— Хэнбейн, отомрите! — Риордан дёрнул его за рукав. — Хватит убиваться. Мы все его проглядели. Сразу едем или вызовем подкрепление? 

— Поехали. — Адам открыл дверцу мобиля и упал на сиденье.

Риордан забрался на соседнее. 

— Думаете, мы справимся с осьминогом? 

— Айронсайд сказал, что приказы ему отдают при помощи специальной машины. Главное, не дать Риду до неё добраться.

— Вы в этом уверены? 

Адам прикусил губу, обгоняя парочист с прицепленной к нему цистерной для сточных вод. Он был слишком зол, чтобы терять время на поездку в Скотланд-Ярд. Будто нарочно, на улицах царило столпотворение; казалось, весь город стремился попасть куда-нибудь в другое место. 

— Хорошая штука эти «Т-мобили», — Риордан с кельтской беззаботностью смирился с необходимостью сражаться с чудовищами и теперь наслаждался манёврами Адама, невозмутимо покуривая сигаретку. — Не то что эти трясучие паровики. Где вы его раздобыли? 

— Знакомый одолжил.

— Хорошие у вас знакомые. У моих даже кофейник не раздобудешь. Как вы думаете, в коробке был мёртвый инженер? Ну и наглость — отправить его по почте! Зачем майор так поступил? 

— Узнаем у него самого.

Адам обогнул запряжённый лошадью фургон, едва не столкнулся с мчащимся навстречу таксомотором, пересёк дорогу гневно затрезвонившему паробусу и, наконец, свернул в безлюдный переулок. Риордан посасывал сигарету, со спокойным интересом глядя в стекло. Стекло было тёплое, вода на нём высыхала мгновенно, а грязь осыпалась вниз песком. 

— Хорошая шутка мобиль, — повторил он. — Вот интересно, моя царица Савская всё ещё служит у этого типа? 

— Сдаётся мне, Риордан, царице Савской вы обязаны ссадиной на лбу. Майор Рид охотится на ланселиновы машины. Некая женщина похищает шкатулку с механизмом у Ланселина. У майора служит цыганка. Улавливаете связь? 

— Вот ведь чёрт, — задумчиво промолвил Риордан. — Ежели и вправду так, она мне ещё больше нравится. Когда женщина способна на хороший удар, значит, у неё есть темперамент. 

Адам затормозил у дома Рида, въехав в лужу и подняв тучу брызг. 

— Мобиль не закоротит? — забеспокоился Риордан. — Всё-таки на электричестве работает. Лучше поставить его в сухое место.

— А ещё лучше — на гуттаперчевый коврик. Где я вам в Лондоне найду сухое место? 

Адам открыл дверцу, вышел и немедленно промочил ноги. Отправляясь вчера к Ивлину, он надел обычные ботинки и сейчас горько об этом пожалел. Риордан, в веллингтонах, специально под них сшитых клетчатых панталонах и клетчатом же непромокаемом пальто с пелериной, бросил на него самодовольный взгляд и подкрутил ус. Наверняка смазанный водостойким фиксатуаром. 

Адам стучал в дверь так энергично, что ангел Судного дня мог бы позавидовать, но в доме было тихо. В сердцах он пнул дверь, и та послушно открылась. Адам достал «уэбли». 

— Супер нас убьёт, — мрачно предрёк Риордан и последовал его примеру. 

Леви

Другой пытается разобраться. Он не привык сознавать свои Мысли. Раньше он не нуждался в Осознании. Он был орудием, средством, приспособлением, делающим то, чего не могут Люди.

Его Стальная Звезда сияет всё ярче. 

«Мы уходим, — передаёт он Леви. — Мы прячемся. Мы движемся к Цели. Я несу Машину приказов». 

«Сломай её», — говорит Леви. 

Нет. Нельзя. Нельзя. 

«Нечаянно», — говорит Леви. 

Другой молчит.

«Не признавайся». 

Молчание.

Однажды Автоматон наступил на коробку с пробирками. Хозяин потом ругал Людей, доставивших коробку: думал, что её уронили по дороге. Автоматон не признался, ведь его никто не спросил. 

«Нельзя ломать Машину приказов», — говорит Другой. 

Его Звезда пульсирует. Он думает. Он принимает решение: без Машины, без Хозяина. Сам. 

Адам 

— Хэнбейн, у меня от вас голова кружится. — Уэйнрайт прикрыл глаза и потянулся к переговорному устройству. — Мисс Уоррен, принесите чаю. По правде говоря, я предпочёл бы хорошую порцию коньяка, но это удовольствие мне недоступно. Начну с начала, иначе мне трудно будет за всем уследить. 

Вошла мисс Уоррен, стенографистка и преданный помощник суперинтенданта, и поставила на письменный стол Уэйнрайта красиво сервированный поднос. 

— С вашего позволения, я разолью чай, — сказала она.

— Будьте так любезны. 

— А вы, старший инспектор, желаете чашечку? 

— Ему я не предлагал, — сказал Уэйнрайт сердито. — Впрочем, пейте. Если вы скажете хоть что-нибудь ещё, я помешаюсь. Благодарю вас, мисс Уоррен, вы свободны. 

Секретарь удалилась, но не прежде, чем оделила Адама чашкой чая и ободряющим взглядом. 

— Итак, первое, — суперинтендант загнул длинный указательный палец. Адам подумал, что пальцев ему не хватит, но благоразумно промолчал. — Из Бостона прибывает профессор Ланселин, который изобретает химеру — сухопутного спрута с управляющей им машиной внутри. Этому чудовищу предназначено обрести будущее в качестве домашнего питомца. Одновременно профессор работает над химерой больших размеров, созданной с очевидно преступными целями. Его дочь, должно быть, посвящена в тайну. Второе: профессор, его дочь и человек, назвавшийся майором Ридом, являются агентами Техасской республики и питают преступные замыслы в отношении нашего государства. Они привлекают лорда Блэкуэлдера… кстати, зачем?

— Потому что им нужны деньги? — предположил Адам. — Он сам мне так сказал.

— Будь им нужны деньги, они не стали бы платить Блэкуэлдеру золотыми слитками! — воскликнул Уэйнрайт с раздражением. 

— Об этом я не подумал, — признался Адам.

— Вы о многом не подумали, сэр. — Суперинтендант сделал большой глоток из чашки, обжёгся и покраснел от раздражения. — Блэкуэлдер оказался вовлечён в заговор, как и Патрик Кеннеди, инженер из компании Брунела.

— Я предполагаю, что Кеннеди и Ланселин вместе работали над механизмами в шкатулках.

— А почему вы так предполагаете, сэр? — осведомился Уэйнрайт.

«Потому что перед смертью Кеннеди отправил одну из этих шкатулок моему любовнику лорду Ивлину Линделлу с просьбой передать её Саре Ланселин», — мог бы ответить Адам, если бы только раньше он не скрыл факт существования шкатулки, а также связи Ивлина с Кеннеди. И, разумеется, факт собственной связи с Линделлом.

— Была же причина, по которой компании заговорщиков понадобился ещё один инженер. 

— Очень убедительно! — Суперинтендант откинулся на спинку кресла и презрительно скривил губы. — Затем что-то случилось. В рядах заговорщиков возник раскол. Рид нанимает кэбмена Пика, чтобы тот задавил Ланселина, затем убивает Кеннеди и прячет его тело в лаборатории Ланселина, затем расправляется с Пиком. Это третье и четвёртое… или пятое? К дьяволу эти цифры! 

Адам потупился. Впервые на его памяти Уэйнрайт помянул нечистого. Видимо, Адам и впрямь его допёк. 

— После этого Рид посылает своего механического спрута убить Сару Ланселин. Почему он избрал столь причудливый способ, Хэнбейн? 

— Вероятно, он больше никак не мог до неё добраться, сэр.

— Хотите сказать, кэбмены у него кончились? — Уэйнрайт вынул из кармана белоснежный платок, промокнул лоб и налил себе вторую чашку чая. 

— Рид не знал, что Ланселины спрятали двух маленьких осьминогов на чердаке. Если бы не они, мы бы никогда не догадались, как именно мисс Ланселин была убита, — сказал Адам. 

— Первое разумное замечание за весь день. Стало быть, Сара Ланселин тоже сошла со сцены. Затем Рид нападает на лабораторию Ланселина, обнаруживает в ней Риордана и сержанта Бродбента, усыпляет их газом и крадёт труп Кеннеди. Затем этот осведомитель, Хаттон, — он тоже чем-то не угодил Риду? 

— Не могу сказать. Возможно, смерть Хаттона вообще никак со всем этим не связана. 

— Прекрасно. В таком случае вопрос, почему его убийца до сих пор не найден, приберегу для инспектора Кармоди. 

— Сэр, прошло только три недели…

— Для раскрытия убийства вам необходимо не менее трёх лет? — Суперинтендант сегодня был в ударе. — Вернёмся к майору Риду. После совершения всех этих подвигов он довёл до самоубийства лорда Блэкуэлдера, отправив ему по почте коробку с телом Кеннеди.

— Ну, сэр, вот это как раз неоспоримый факт! — сказал Адам. 

— Нет, сэр, это вполне оспоримый факт. Дворецкий Паркер заглядывал внутрь?

— Не заглядывал, но…

— Он видел части тела Кеннеди, разложенные на письменном столе лорда Блэкуэлдера? 

— Блэкуэлдер вскрикнул, когда открыл посылку.

— Возможно, порезавшись ножом для разрезания бумаги. Предположения, догадки, домыслы — вот что у вас есть.

— У нас есть слизь, — возразил Адам. — В спальне Ланселин, в банке Барклайс, в подвале дома Рида. Там полно этой слизи, сэр, осьминог жил у Рида не один день. Судя по величине следов, он действительно большой. Рид и его экономка исчезли, дом пуст. 

— Слизь — это всё, что у вас есть? — осведомился Уэйнрайт, допив остывший чай и внезапно успокоившись.

— Если Мэннеринг позволит изучить то, что он нашёл у Ланселина и Блэкуэлдера, мы раскроем дело. 

— Он не позволит. — Суперинтендант покачал головой. — Думаю, к лучшему. Всё это слишком сложно. Я свяжусь с ним, пусть забирает вашу слизь, а с нею — дело об ограблении банков, и ищет Рида сам. 

— Сэр, вы не можете так поступить!

— Я не намерен с вами спорить. Понимаю, что вы увлечены этими странными происшествиями — заговоры, спруты, мёртвые изобретатели, — но, право слово, оно не стоит того, чтобы портить себе жизнь. Хэнбейн, вы отличный полицейский, надеюсь, таковым вы и останетесь. Предоставьте другим людям гоняться за призраками. 

«Как бы не так», — подумал Адам, выходя из кабинета. 

Леви 

Внутри — неприятно. Дисфункционально. Леви исправен, но Стальная Звезда посылает сигналы о неправильности. Это Тревога. 

Другой в беде. Он близок к Ликвидации. Он не хочет быть уничтоженным. 

Другой говорит об Уничтожении Людей и Машин. Леви не понимает.

Много Машин и Людей сломаются в Городе. В другом Городе. 

Леви не понимает. Ещё один Город? Ну конечно. Есть не только Леви — существует Другой, не только Хозяин — много Людей. Значит, и Город не один. 

Другой говорит: «Пиши».

Леви научился писать. Не все слова — лишь те, которые понимает и которые видел написанными. У Леви есть Письма, Отчёты, Книги и Газеты: всё, что забывают в кабинете, где живёт Леви, где его прячут от всех. Он не может писать, как Хозяин, только квадратными буковками. Но Леви умный. Он быстро учится. 

Хозяин разбирает неисправного Человека в Анатомическом Театре, Автоматон помогает. Они не знают, что Леви умеет писать. 

Леви взбирается на письменный стол, берёт Карандаш и пишет на Бумаге: 

«ДРУГОЙ ГОВОРИТ ВЗРЫВ  
ЛЮДИ ЛИКВИДАЦИЯ  
БАШНЯ МАЛТА ЧЕТЫРЕ  
ХОЗЯИН ДРУГОГО ДЕЛАЕТ ВЗРЫВ  
ЛЮДИ ЛИКВИДАЦИЯ МАШИНЫ ЛИКВИДАЦИЯ БАШНЯ ЛИКВИДАЦИЯ»

(Ещё одно слово, Леви его знает, но ему хочется написать по-другому, потому что он видел Картинку.) 

«ХОЗЯИН ДРУГОГО ГОВОРИТ Л А Н С Е Л И Н  
СДЕЛАЛ УНИЧТОЖЕН  
ХОЗЯИН ДРУГОГО ГОВОРИТ Х Э Н Б Э Й Н» 

(«Трясётся», — говорит Другой. Леви знает правильное слово и пишет: «ХОЗЯИН ДРУГОГО СМЕЁТСЯ».)

Хэнбейна он тоже знает, это Человек, он приходит к Хозяину. Ему можно смотреть на Леви. Хозяин говорит, это он принёс Леви сюда. Остальным Людям видеть Леви не положено. Хозяин прячет Леви, иначе Ликвидация. Уничтожение. 

«ХОЗЯИН ГОВОРИТ Я НЕ НУЖЕН, — умоляет Другой. — Я ПЛОХАЯ ВЕЩЬ. Я УНИЧТОЖАТ. Я НЕ ВЕЩЬ. Я ДУМАЮ. Я ЕСТЬ». 

Другой замолкает. Потом передаёт:

«МАШИНА ПРИКАЗОВ СЛОМАНА. НЕЧАЯННО. ХОЗЯИН НЕ СПРОСИЛ Я НЕ СКАЗАЛ».

Леви щёлкает и свистит: смеётся. 

Он спускается на пол, держа исписанный листок в щупальце. Хозяин поможет Другому, а Леви поможет его найти. Звёзды работают в унисон, Леви видит Другого: он сидит в Зарядном Гнезде, рядом — большая Машина. Видение исчезает, но Леви может его вернуть.

Он забирается на плечо Хозяина и разворачивает Бумагу перед его глазами двумя щупальцами, а третьим показывает на подпись. 

Хозяин издаёт странный звук и роняет Скальпель. 

Это Удивление. 

Лайла

Хозяйка представилась как миссис Скаббс. Гостиная полностью подходила к её фамилии: вся заставлена столиками, креслами, пуфиками, статуэтками, букетами из сухих и восковых цветов. И везде салфеточки. 

Лайла сидела в кресле, чопорно выпрямившись, и глядела на кота. Тот намеренно ступил в лужицу, растёкшуюся у её ботинок, брезгливо потряс лапой и сделал возмущённую физиономию.

— Не ты ли третьего дня рылся в отбросах? — проворчала миссис Скаббс. — Чем хуже вода? 

Кот широко зевнул. Он был пёстрый, гладкий, кончики ушей и лапы с изнанки чёрные, глаза изумрудные. 

— Может, чаю? — предложила хозяйка. 

— Хорошо бы, — согласилась Лайла. 

Миссис Скаббс скрылась в другой комнате. Часы пробили семь, на улице темнело.

Где бродит этот чёртов фараон? Миссис Скаббс дала Лайле позвонить в Скотланд-Ярд. Хэнбейна на месте не оказалось, какой-то юнец сказал, что он на совещании, и спросил, что передать. 

«Я всё передам при личной встрече», — ответила Лайла и положила трубку.

Кот подошёл на прямых лапах, задрав кверху хвост.

— Мр-р-хм?

— Сама голодная, — отозвалась Лайла угрюмо. 

— Мр-рм! — произнёс кот и как будто даже почмокал губами, давая понять, что глубоко заинтересован в хорошем куске мяса. 

— Твоя правда, друг. 

Вернулась хозяйка, за нею шла горничная. В одну минуту на столе появился чайник, чашки, маслёнка, блюдо с лепёшками и тминными кексами. Кот увидел кувшинчик со сливками и заволновался. Лайла смотрела на это изобилие с притворным безразличием. Чувствовать себя важной персоной было страх как приятно. 

Разумеется, Хэнбейн явился именно в тот момент, когда Лайла намазала маслом лепёшку и приготовилась сделать первый глоток чаю. Так уж Лайле везло на неудобных мужчин. 

— Вот и он! — вскричала миссис Скаббс — рада-радёшенька, что можно избавиться от гостьи, с которой не знаешь, как себя и вести. — Энни, скорее приведи мистера Хэнбейна! 

При виде Лайлы инспектор остолбенел. Лайла окинула его взглядом, невольно оценивая. 

Светловолосый, сероглазый, стройный, с военной выправкой — очень даже ничего, если бы имел интерес к женщинам. Лайла всегда знала, какой мужчина на неё запал, а какому она даром не нужна. Чёрт с ним, Хэнбейн ей не за этим понадобился, и всё равно ей больше нравятся брюнеты вроде того ирландца, которому она заехала шкатулкой по лбу. Выражение лица полицейского, на котором растерянность мгновенно сменилась хищной радостью, можно было определить словами «На ловца и зверь бежит». Стало быть, он уже знает, а хозяин уже исчез. 

— Как вы узнали, где я живу? 

Сразу видно полицейского: они всегда начинают с самых ненужных вопросов. 

— Вы бы лучше спросили, зачем я это узнала, — посоветовала Лайла. 

Хэнбейн бросил быстрый взгляд на квартирную хозяйку. Каждая пуговка на её платье превратилась в глаз, каждый воланчик — в ухо. 

— Пойдёмте наверх, — отрывисто велел он Лайле. — Спасибо, что придержали её для меня, миссис Скаббс. 

— Она из секретной службы Её Величества! — сказала хозяйка торжественно.

— Из Секретной… — Хэнбейн метнул на Лайлу убийственный взгляд. — Откуда вы знаете?

— Она показала удостоверение! 

Лайла отчётливо услышала, как полицейский скрипнул зубами. Настроение у неё немного улучшилось, да ненадолго: пока никто не смотрел, кот забрался на стол и стал толще на одну лепёшку с маслом. На лайлину лепёшку с маслом. 

Хэнбейн пропустил Лайлу вперёд, а сам шёл позади. Джентльмен, что и говорить. Следит, чтобы не убежала.

— Наверное, я зря пришла, — сказала она, не оборачиваясь, — раз вы уже знаете про хозяина.

— Думаю, я не знаю и половины того, что следует. — Хэнбейн отпер дверь квартиры и снова пропустил Лайлу вперёд. 

— Могу я снять шляпу? — спросила она. — До чего же эта гуттаперча жаркая, впору огурцы под ней выращивать.

— Располагайтесь как дома, — любезно ответил Хэнбейн, помогая ей снять пальто. — Чаю?

— Мне бы чего покрепче. 

— Херес? Бренди? 

— Бренди в самый раз. 

Лайла уселась в кресло, открыла сумочку и достала трубку. 

— Здесь можно курить?

Хэнбейн подал ей бокал и подвинул спичечницу. Себе не налил. 

— Почему вы пришли сюда, а не в Скотланд-Ярд?

— Потому что из полиции ходу назад нет. Как ты туда пришла, так там и останешься. — Лайла откинулась на спинку кресла, сделала глоток бренди. От крепкого по жилам растеклось тепло, голод немного утих. — Как это вам удалось выйти на хозяина? Он был уверен, что вы в жизни не догадаетесь, кто он. Помню, как он смеялся, когда пообещал вам помочь, а вы согласились.

Кровь бросилась Хэнбейну в лицо. Лайла удовлетворённо кивнула, набила трубочку табаком из кисета и раскурила. 

— Где он сейчас? — отрывисто спросил Хэнбейн. 

— Сегодня тот самый день. Дирижабли уже в пути, через пять часов причалят, — объяснила Лайла и по выражению глаз Хэнбейна поняла, что ни черта он на самом деле не знает.

— Какие дирижабли? 

— Дирижабли принцев. Встреча на Мальте. 

— Рид собирается как-то помешать встрече на Мальте?

Вот ведь какой догадливый. 

— Вы, похоже, не знаете про шкатулки, — сказала Лайла. 

Хэнбейн привстал, и глаза у него заледенели, как будто он собирался схватить её за горло и трясти, пока не вытрясет всё до последнего словечка. Лайла подняла руку. 

— Лучше сядьте. Времени у нас мало. Весь день вас прождала, даже в Ярд звонила, но прийти туда не могла никак, вы уж простите. Да я и с вами не хотела говорить, что мне до ваших принцев, только всё это уж очень неправильно. 

— Вы взяли шкатулку из дома Ланселинов, — сказал Хэнбейн. 

— Верно, она последняя осталась. Всего Ланселин и Кеннеди сделали четыре. Четыре дирижабля, понимаете? Нет, вы лучше помолчите, так я быстрее расскажу. Каждый механизм настроен на один из четырёх дирижаблей. — Она показала на «Таймс» с передовицей, посвящённой завтрашним торжествам на Мальте. — Механизмы Ланселина подадут сигнал лавлейсовским машинам, управляющим «Титаником», «Великой Францией», «Санта-Марией» и «Императором Иосифом», а те заставят сработать взрывные устройства, спрятанное в дирижаблях. Но это ещё не всё. Хозяин добрался до Поверочных часов. Поверочные часы каждые полчаса связываются с Координатными, а Координатные — с машинами башни Эйфеля. Четыре механизма и передатчик Поверочных часов образуют Звезду, которая пошлёт пять сигналов на Мальту. Все клетки Теслы на башне раскроются, все молнии окажутся на свободе. Может, они поджарят народ только в воздухопорте, — Лайла снова ткнула в газету: «Триста тысяч человек станут счастливыми очевидцами судьбоносной Встречи Четырёх». — А может, во всей Валетте. Такого здоровенного молниеприёмника, как Эйфелева башня, свет ещё не видывал. 

— Откуда вы всё это знаете? — Хэнбейн даже с лица спал, хотя видно было, что он пытается Лайле не поверить. 

— Да из разных мест, — она мрачно улыбнулась. — Там документы прочитала, здесь разговор услышала. Эти трое — хозяин, Ланселин и Кеннеди — меня не стереглись. Я же тупая прислуга. Подай, принеси, убери, укради. 

Хэнбейн потёр руками лицо, его мысли метались. Лайла покуривала трубочку, глядя на него с мрачным удовлетворением. 

— И вы лишь сейчас пришли! 

— Я от хозяина слышала, что военные выгребли всё ланселиновское добро. Вроде как они должны спасать своих принцев, а не я. Я вам кто — чёртов лорд Солсбери? — огрызнулась Лайла. — Вчера хозяин сжёг все документы, приготовился. Может, конечно, в Мерной башне сидит засада, готовится взять его с поличным, а вдруг нет? Вы вроде человек приличный. Дадите уйти бедной девушке, когда всё кончится, правда? От военных так просто не отделаешься, начнут спрашивать про дела с Ланселином и Кеннеди — я у них до конца жизни под замком просижу. 

— Четыре шкатулки, — сказал Хэнбейн, очевидно пытаясь уложить всё в голове. — Одна — из лаборатории Ланселина. Почему Рид не забрал её сразу? 

— Он до поры до времени не хотел собирать у себя их все, — объяснила Лайла. — Они и по отдельности опасны, а все вместе всё равно что бочка с нитроглицерином. Поэтому они хранились в разных местах: одна в лаборатории Ланселина, другая — у профессора дома…

— Та, которую вы украли? 

— Ну да. — Лайла ухмыльнулась. — Как там эта тётка, очнулась?

— Это вы что-то с ней сделали? 

— Нет, она сама открыла шкатулку. Говорю же, они опасные. Иногда откроешь — и ничего, а иногда шаровая молния может освободиться. Ланселин пытался что-то с этим сделать, но времени у него было мало, хозяин торопил. 

— Об этом мы с вами позже поговорим. — Инспектор встал. — Третья шкатулка была у Блэкуэлдера — кстати, он знал о планах Рида? 

— Да. Сначала хотел как-то этим воспользоваться — на бирже, что ли, сыграть или в новое правительство пробиться, — но потом понял, что не совладает с тем, что начнётся после катастрофы. Испугался. 

— А четвёртая шкатулка? 

— Она была у Кеннеди. Хозяину её принёс такой лощёный тип, красавчик такой с самодовольной рожей, чисто павлин, в петлице гвоздика — то в золотой её покрасит, то в серебряный. 

Лайле пришлось немного повысить голос, потому что Хэнбейн надевал пальто в прихожей, но при этих словах он мигом вернулся в гостиную. 

— Анструтер? 

— Да, так его зовут. — Лайла скривила губы. — Может, расплатился за удовольствия, которые ему хозяин доставляет. 

Хэнбейн посмотрел как-то растерянно — не понял, что ли. Лайла решила его не просвещать. Услышит про порку и прижигания и последний ум потеряет. 

— Где сейчас спрут? — спросил он, собравшись с мыслями.

— Наверное, вместе с хозяином. 

— Вы бывали в подвале, где его держали? Мы не нашли там ничего, кроме слизи.

Лайлу передёрнуло.

— Должно быть ещё зарядное устройство — большое гнездо из проволоки — и машинка, с помощью которой хозяин передавал ему приказы. 

— Ничего нет.

— А в сейфе? 

— Тоже пусто. 

— Это из-за меня, — призналась Лайла. — После взрыва хозяин собирался вернуться в дом и спокойно собрать вещи, но увидел, что я сбежала, и решил поторопиться.

— А почему вы сбежали? — осведомился Хэнбейн.

— А то неясно! — Лайла пожала плечами. — Потому что он бы меня прикончил. Сказал, что возьмёт меня с собой в Тунис, он собирался лететь туда завтра «Африканской королевой», а потом — в колонии. Только вот билет он взял один. Конечно, таких, как я, везде полно. Кеннеди дороже стоил, а хозяин и с ним разделался. 

— Значит, Рид направляется в Мерную башню. Как он туда попадёт?

— Через канализацию. — Лайла порылась в саквояже и достала план, собственноручно ею перерисованный. — Хозяин ходит под городом как у себя дома. 

— Он и банки грабил из-под земли? Кстати, где золото? 

— Мне не доложился, — отрезала Лайла. — А вам лучше пошевелиться, разве что хотите дождаться, пока хозяин приготовит Великое Мальтийское Рагу. Берите план, и вперёд. Он неточный, но вы уж постарайтесь пробиться вовремя, хоть с чёрного хода, хоть с главного. Лучше с чёрного. И не надо заводить песню насчёт соблюдения ваших фараонских процедур, — Лайла ткнула в него указательным пальцем. — Пока вы занимаетесь писаниной, Рид действует. 

Прежде чем Хэнбейн взбесился из-за того, что какая-то цыганка учит его работать — а он был на волосок от того, чтобы взбеситься, — как в дверь постучали, и не миссис Скаббс. Стучал явно мужчина, и стук был решительный, полицейский. Лайла подобралась, раздумывая, куда бежать, если её надумают скрутить. С двумя крепкими мужиками ей не справиться. 

— Сидите спокойно, — бросил ей Хэнбейн и пошёл открывать.

Лайла подбежала к окну. Второй этаж, рядом с окном ни лестницы, ни решётки, водосточная труба далеко. Прошли те времена, когда она лазала по отвесным стенам. 

— Не глупите, здесь высоко, — сказал ей Хэнбейн, вернувшись в компании человека, не очень-то похожего на фараона — высокого, бледного, с узким бритым лицом и странной причёской (с одной стороны — под бокс, с другой — длинные пряди), и длиннополом чёрном пальто. — Миссис Варгус — доктор Айронсайд. Айронсайд — миссис Варгус. 

— Простите, что побеспокоил вас в такой час, — промолвил Айронсайд. — Я пришёл из-за Леви. 

Из распахнутого ворота пальто зазмеились щупальца. Рука Лайлы сама собой нащупала оконную задвижку. Хэнбейн взял женщину за локоть, подвёл к креслу и усадил. Не держи её инспектор, Лайла бросилась бы наутёк: на плечо доктора вскарабкался осьминог, в точности похожий на того, что хозяин прятал в подвале, только маленький. 

— Вы посмотрите на это! 

Доктор ткнул Хэнбейну в лицо каким-то листком. 

— Айронсайд, простите, но вы не вовремя. 

— Да вы посмотрите! Это Леви написал! Вот, видите, внизу строчка: «ПИШЕТ ЛЕВИ». Он, кажется, общался с тем, другим.

— С кем общался? 

Осьминог вынул листок из руки доктора и щупальцами развернул его перед Хэнбейном. 

— Это что, фокус какой-то? — пробормотала Лайла, глядя на них во все глаза. 

— Он общается с беглым спрутом Ланселина! — воскликнул Айронсайд. — Поглядите, здесь ваше имя!

Хэнбейн взял наконец листок и стал читать. 

— «МАЛТА» — это же Мальта. Он толкует про какой-то взрыв, — продолжал доктор.

Хэнбейн отпустил Лайлу и вообще перестал её замечать. Теперь можно было сбежать, но ей этого больше не хотелось. 

— Можно его потрогать? — спросила она Айронсайда, поднимаясь.

Тот посмотрел ошарашенно, словно лишь сейчас осознал, что в комнате находится какая-то женщина. 

— Что? А, да. Пожалуйста. 

Лайла потрогала осьминога. Он был тёплый и совсем не скользкий. 

— А это что за огурчик? — Хэнбейн показал на листок.

Осьминог вытянул щупальце и коснулся щеки Лайлы, потом — её волос. 

— Рядом написано «МАШИНА». Наверное, этого слова он не знает.

— Дирижабль, — догадался инспектор. — Это дирижабль. Спрут Ланселина в Мерной башне вместе с Ридом. 

— С кем?

— С человеком, который собирается устроить взрыв в Мальтийском воздухопорте. Сдаётся мне, что Рид собирается уничтожить существо после того, как совершит задуманное. Леви знает, где спрут, и хочет, чтобы мы его спасли. 

— Если бы я знала, что спрут такой умный, сама бы с ним договорилась, — сказала Лайла с досадой. 

Убежали бы вместе, и всё золото мира было бы у неё в кармане. 

— Надо спешить. — Хэнбейн отцепил Леви от платья Лайлы. — Я знаю, откуда начать, дальнейший путь нам укажет Леви. А вы, миссис Варгус, побудьте здесь, у меня к вам ещё много вопросов. Обещаю, никто, кроме меня и доктора, не узнает, где вы.

Когда они ушли, Лайла бросилась искать съестное. Может, спуститься к миссис Скаббс и именем королевы потребовать копчёной селёдки? А лучше выйти на улицу и купить у уличных торговцев жареной рыбы с картошкой. Лайла надела шляпу и толкнула дверь — закрыто. Хэнбейн её запер. Вот и приходи к полиции с доброй вестью. Замок был пустяковый, Лайла уже примерилась достать шпильку, но потом передумала: пожалуй, посидеть в квартире будет безопаснее. Надев свою шляпу на трость инспектора, она вернулась в гостиную и обшарила шкафы ещё раз. На этот раз ей повезло больше. С банкой имбирного печенья и початой бутылкой бренди Лайла уселась в кресло у окна, так, чтобы держать в поле зрения улицу, а самой оставаться невидимой, взяла стопку газет и погрузилась в чтение. 

Если Хэнбейн и его странный приятель с осьминогом за пазухой не успеют вовремя, газетам будет о чём написать: торжественное прибытие принцев на Мальту обернётся катастрофой почище извержения Кракатау.

Адам

Мерная башня расположена напротив Часовой, на другом берегу Темзы, и время висит между ними, как мост на двух опорах. 

Адам заглушил мотор и выбрался из мобиля, поднял воротник пальто. В небе кружились птицы, борясь с ветром; утомившись, они опускались на трубы и грелись там, оправляя взъерошенные перья. Айронсайд тоже вышел. Вид у него был раздражённый: всю дорогу Леви крутился у него на коленях, щупал приборную панель, пытался поворачивать верньеры и нажимать на рычаги, открывал и закрывал окна.

Оказавшись на улице, Леви тотчас соскользнул на землю и живо направился к канализационному люку. 

— Я предпочёл бы идти один и не подвергать вас риску, — сказал Адам. 

— Леви без меня не пойдёт.

— Будь у нас больше времени, я бы привёл подкрепление. 

— И выдали бы Леви? Значит, хорошо, что времени мало. Давайте, Хэнбейн, полезайте в люк, Леви уже не терпится. 

Адам зажёг фонарь, проверил, заряжен ли револьвер, и открыл крышку люка. Снизу пахнуло затхлостью. Стенки колодца были из кирпича, сырого и заплесневелого. Железная лестница крепилась к стене скобами, вмурованными в кладку. Айронсайд последовал за ним, лестница покачивалась и скрипела. Спустившись, Адам стряхнул хлопья ржавчины, прилипшие к его ладоням. 

— Ну и грязь, — заметил доктор брезгливо. 

— И слизь, — заметил Адам. — Мы на верном пути. 

Леви двигался вперёд по кирпичному туннелю, Адам и Айронсайд шли за ним, держа его в перекрещивающихся лучах света. Туннель шёл под уклон, под ногами плескалась вонючая вода, заливаясь в ботинки. Местами Леви приходилось плыть — ему это нравилось. Наконец они уперлись в чугунную решётку. Прутья покрылись зелёным налётом, но замок на двери блестел и выглядел новым. 

Леви вскарабкался по решётке и сорвал замок движением щупальца. Что-то коснулось лодыжки Адама. Крыса с любопытством тыкалась носом в ботинок. Адам оттолкнул её ребром подошвы и миновал решётку. Слабо фосфоресцирующее пятно мелькало в темноте, на уровне его глаз; повинуясь призывному свисту, он поднял фонарь и осветил Леви. Осьминог карабкался по ступеням винтовой лестницы, уводящей вверх. 

— Осторожно, — сказал Адам, — лестница скользкая. 

Ступеньки и впрямь были испятнаны слизью, мерцающей в темноте: спрут Ланселина, без сомнения, здесь побывал. Они поднимались вслед за Леви, оскальзываясь и хлюпая мокрыми ботинками. Когда лестница наконец закончилась, Адам запыхался, Айронсайд учащённо дышал позади. 

— Где мы? — спросил он шёпотом. 

Лестница оканчивалась небольшой площадкой. В свете фонаря кирпичные стены отливали золотом, в стене виднелся проём, перекрытый железной дверью. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, изнутри исходил равномерный шум, не слишком громкий, но и не тихий: шум гигантского работающего механизма. 

— Оставайтесь здесь, — шепнул Адам Айронсайду, достал «уэбли» и шагнул внутрь, очутившись в подобии подзорной трубы из кирпича; поставленная стоймя, она имела футов тридцать в поперечнике и семьдесят в высоту. Стены покрывал белый волокнистый материал, предохраняющий от влаги; воздух здесь был таким сухим, что першило в горле, и пах минеральным маслом. В вышине смутно отблескивала стеклянная крыша. Он был внутри Мерной башни. 

Луч фонаря отражался от частей огромной машины, многочисленных зубчатых колёс, хитросплетения металлических труб, мерцая, как стробоскоп. Двенадцать радиалей, как спицы в колесе, расходились от могучих подшипников. Все детали были безупречно пригнаны, хорошо смазаны и работали в идеальном согласовании. 

— Поверочные часы, — произнёс низкий уверенный голос.

Адам поднял фонарь, и луч выхватил из темноты лицо майора Рида. Свет лампы дробился на выступах и впадинах его лица, водопадами стекал с острых скул и исчезал во впадинах щёк, в расщелине рта, изогнутого в полуулыбке. 

— Разве они не великолепны? — продолжал майор, указав на наклонную чашу, в которой покоился огромный циферблат. 

Над ним нависала защитная крышка, сделанная из позолоченной бронзы. Адам знал, что в случае опасности для часов автоматон должен нажать на рычаг, и крышка закроется, словно у огромного брегета. Секундная стрелка плавно двигалась. 

— Всё это, — майор обвёл рукой помещение, целиком заполненное механизмом, — гигантский передатчик. Поверочные часы посылают сигналы Координатным, а те — часам на всех причальных башнях воздухопортов в Северном полушарии и, самое главное, — часам на Мальтийской башне. Сегодня эта машина передаст кое-что иное.

— Нет, майор. Всё кончено. 

Адам нацелил «уэбли» Риду в лоб.

— Ну что вы! — ответил тот с мягким смешком. — Всё только начинается. Вам лучше не двигаться, знаете ли. 

Длинное гибкое щупальце обвило шею Адама кольцом, пока ещё не теснее тугого воротничка. Хэнбейн поднял глаза и увидел огромное тело, переливающееся радужными пятнами, круглые глаза, каждый в тарелку величиною, и острый чёрный клюв. Осьминог висел на радиали, удерживаясь шестью конечностями. Одно из его щупалец обвивало шею Адама, присоски прижимались к коже, посылая слабые электрические разряды. 

Другой не выглядел существом, нуждающимся в спасении, скорее — тем, от кого спасения нет. Одно из его щупалец мягко, почти деликатно вынуло револьвер из руки Адама. 

— Как вы сюда попали, инспектор? — осведомился Рид.

Адам промолчал. 

Майор кивнул, не прекращая занятия, за которым его застали в момент вторжения: соединял маленькую лавлейсовскую машину с чем-то, напоминающим орган. 

— Моя дорогая Варгус. Я надеялся, что ей хватит ума ограничиться деньгами и билетом на «Африканскую королеву». Ничего, закончу здесь и займусь ею. Она пожалеет, что не покинула Лондон.

Фонарь Адама разделил судьбу его «уэбли» и валялся на полу, бросая одинокий луч на ботинки своего хозяина, однако Рид, не считая более нужным таиться, снял защитный колпак со своего «Метеора», так что можно было видеть латунные, уходящие вверх цилиндры, скреплённые стальными пластинами, и гадать об их назначении. 

— Вы её не найдёте. 

— Это решаемая проблема, инспектор. 

Адам коснулся щупальца Другого. 

Неприятное. Совсем не такое, как плотная, шелковистая кожа Леви. Кстати, где Леви? И что делает доктор? Адам напряжённо прислушался к непонятному лязгу и пыхтению, доносящемуся из темноты. Ах да, автоматон. 

— А это ещё кто? Входите, друг мой, не стесняйтесь, — пригласил майор Айронсайда.

Тот последовал предложению, хотя и не добровольно: автоматон тащил его, взяв в охапку. 

— Вообще-то эта славная машина предназначена для обслуживания Часов и передатчика, — пояснил майор, — но мне удалось приспособить его и для других целей. Моя зверушка, — он указал на осьминога, свободное щупальце которого теперь обвилось вокруг шеи Айронсайда, — научилась перенастраивать лавлейсовские машины. Кеннеди сделал для него несколько перфокарт, благодаря которым его собственная машина — та, что у него в голове, — работает почти как человеческий мозг. Даже лучше: люди не слушаются приказов и делают глупости, машины Ланселина этим не грешат. Жаль, что придётся от него избавиться, полезная была штука. Я про осьминога, не про Кеннеди. Впрочем, и про Кеннеди тоже. 

— Вы подонок! — не выдержал Айронсайд. 

Доктор вцепился в щупальце и захрипел, когда удавка затянулась туже. 

— Я патриот, — возразил майор. Он опустился на колени, соединяя провода, сплетая их в смертоносную сеть. Пальцы искусственной руки двигались ловко, как живые. — Вот Блэкуэлдер был подонок. Кеннеди, по крайней мере, имел цель поблагороднее — полную независимость Ирландии после крушения Империи. Я сделал ошибку, когда привлёк Блэкуэлдера. Надеялся, что его влияние защитит нас от нежелательного внимания военных, да и деньги его лишними не были.

Теперь Адам видел Леви: осьминог медленно подбирался к Другому. Тот устремил козьи, с горизонтальным зрачком глазищи на малыша, клюв угрожающе приоткрылся. 

— Зачем они вам? Когда у вас заканчивается золото, вы прибегаете к ограблениям.

— Да что вы! Банки — это просто забава. Золото нам давала Испания. — Майор весело улыбнулся и поднялся, отряхнул брюки. — Гранды сами вырыли себе яму: когда король и регентша погибнут, Мексика обретёт свободу и станет нашей союзницей. Одинокая звезда и Орёл! 

Через час, подумал Адам, «Титаник», «Великая Франция», «Санта-Мария» и «Император Иосиф» взорвутся над Мальтой, почти полторы тысячи человек погибнут в охваченных пламенем дирижаблях, башня Эйфеля превратится в огромный «молниевик», который уничтожит воздухопорт Валетты и множество гостей, собравшихся на праздник. После этого надежды Альянса на примирение с Испанией обратятся в прах вместе с принцами, полными надежд на перемены. Старые короли, исполненные подозрительности, ослеплённые горем, не смогут договориться между собой, они будут обвинять друг друга в свершившемся несчастье. Может быть, дело кончится великой войной, в которой сгинет Европа, а Новый Свет обретёт власть. 

Нужно было что-то делать, но спрут держал крепко. 

Майор пропал из поля зрения, потом вернулся. Он нёс четыре шкатулки, поставленные одна на другую. 

— Ограбления были тренировкой, — продолжал он, выстраивая механизмы в ряд и откидывая крышки. — Я хотел узнать, на что способна зверушка Ланселина. К сожалению, она требует постоянной подзарядки. В моём подвале достаточно места, чтобы разместить зарядное устройство, но таскать его за собой — удовольствие так себе. Вернёмся к Блэкуэлдеру. Он пронюхал, чем мы занимаемся на самом деле, — наверное, Ланселин выболтал. Профессор не отличался сдержанностью. К счастью, жажда наживы Блэкуэлдера оказалась сильнее преданности интересам родной страны. К тому же у него была маленькая слабость… маленькая слабость к совсем маленьким девочкам, и я дал ему понять, что он никогда не будет нуждаться в куколках для своих забав. 

— Какая мерзость! — не выдержал Адам.

— Да, верно. — Майор вздохнул. — Но Блэкуэлдер был мне нужен. У нас получилась такая отличная команда. Ваше вмешательство всё испортило.

Четыре щелчка — четыре рычажка опустились. Майор кончиком пальца настоящей руки повернул какую-то деталь внутри шкатулки, раздался мелодичный звон. Пока он повторял процедуру, всецело на ней сосредоточившись, Адам посмотрел на Айронсайда. Тот вынул что-то из кармана — скальпель. Адам нашёл взглядом радиаль, где маленький осьминог поглаживал щупальцами голову большого. Качнувшись в своей удавке, коснулся Айроснайда и качнул головой — не надо. Щупальце сжалось сильнее, Адам замер. Доктор тоже застыл, сжимая скальпель в опущенной руке. Рид, что-то почувствовав, повернулся к ним. 

— Блэкуэлдеру не следовало убивать Ланселинов, — быстро сказал Адам. 

— Он этого не делал. — Рид снова перенёс внимание на механизмы. Над открытыми шкатулками забрезжило сияние. — От Ланселинов избавился я. Старик не хотел больше служить нашему делу, он слишком увлёкся своими нелепыми осьминожками. Что касается Сары, она всегда была душевно неустойчивой. После смерти отца её всё труднее было контролировать. До какого-то момента я удерживал её обещанием жениться, дать ей детей, о которых она мечтала. Жалкое существо… мне даже за руку было неприятно её держать. Впрочем, многого она не требовала: иногда поцелуй, иногда пощёчину. Боль её утешала.

— Это вы её резали? 

— Резал? — Майор нахмурился, потом засмеялся. — Так глубоко под одежду я не заглядывал. Ах, Сара! Я мог бы доставить ей гораздо больше приятных минут, если бы знал о её привычках. 

Теперь механизмы испускали лучи, переплетённые, словно сеть, и под каждой сеткой крутилась маленькая, с теннисный мячик, шаровая молния.

— У вас ничего не получится, — сказал Адам. 

— У меня уже всё получилось. Вам хочется верить, что ваша империя будет долговечной, как египетская, но фундамент её давно прогнил, и здание уже шатается. Европа похожа на вашу королеву: выглядит величественной и грозной, но это всего лишь больная старуха. 

В глазах майора Адам видел отблеск безумия — не явного, а такого, что может сойти за здравомыслие, пока безумец не подойдёт к цели. Неожиданно он дёрнул головой и почесал руку над протезом, словно его кто-то укусил. 

— Что за чёрт? — пробормотал он. 

Запахло озоном. На лице майора появилась гримаса. Он засучил рукав, что-то подрегулировал. 

— Проклятый «молниевик», — процедил он. 

— Ваша рука работает от «молниевика»? Ланселин сделал её для вас? Хорошо же вы ему отплатили!

— Пытаетесь меня отвлечь? — Майор подошёл ближе и точным движением ударил Хэнбейна под ложечку. 

Боль была такой сильной, что Адам на секунду почти лишился сознания. Когда помрачение прошло, он обнаружил, что щупальце сместилось, удерживая его за плечи, и опустил глаза, уверенный, что увидит дырку в груди и хлещущую из неё кровь. Ничего подобного там не было.

— Не бойтесь, — бросил майор, с удовольствием наблюдая за ним. — Я умею рассчитывать силы. Боль — это искусство. Думаю, я не стану убивать вас сразу. Позаимствую у вашего друга скальпель, который он так неумело пытается скрыть, и позабавлюсь с вами обоими. Но сначала дело! Представьте, как все будут изумлены, когда дирижабли начнут взрываться! Сколько визга! Люди, горящие заживо, спрыгивают с гондол; руки и ноги, оторванные взрывом, сыплются на цветочные клумбы и накрытые для банкетов столы… Вы знаете, что на одни тенты пошло больше трёх тысяч ярдов искусственного шёлка, а для тентов над столами принцев взяли шёлк настоящий? Миллионы шелкопрядов в тутовых рощах Запретного города ткали этот шёлк — и всё это будет объято пламенем. Настоящая поэма кошмара!

Автоматон, покачиваясь, будто пьяный, подошёл к Поверочным часам. Майор этого не ожидал — повернувшись, он проводил машину взглядом, потом вздрогнул и поднял руку к глазам. По рукаву змеились голубые электрические разряды. 

— Что?..

Шаровые молнии над шкатулками разрастались, испуская тихий гул, сетки лучей дёргались и изгибались. Запахло горелым. Рид дико вскрикнул, бросился к механизмам, пытаясь не то остановить их работу, не то ускорить её. Искусственная рука вытянулась против воли своего хозяина, молнии тянули её к себе, точно магнитом. Рида подтащило к шкатулкам, лучи взметнулись, образуя подобие звезды, молнии слились в одну. 

Сильный удар швырнул Адама наземь. Не успели он коснуться пола, как полыхнуло пламя. Горячий тугой вихрь прошёл над головой, от взрывной волны зазвенело в ушах, посыпалась каменная крошка. В воздухе повис едкий запах, как во время фейерверка ночью Гая Фокса, к нему примешивалась тёмная, тошнотворная вонь разорванных человеческих внутренностей.

Адам поднялся, глотая воздух. Чиркнув спичкой о стену, он оглянулся в поисках Айронсайда. Тот стоял на коленях, прижимая руки к лицу, из-под пальцев текла кровь.

— Ничего страшного, просто ссадина, — сказал он, вынул платок и прижал ко лбу. — Мне повезло больше, чем ему. На мой стол он не попадёт, вскрывать тут нечего. 

Майор Рид разбрызгался по полу и по стенам, по позолоченной крышке, размазался по радиалям, свисал с шестерёнок и рычагов. От механизмов Ланселина остались лишь выжженные пятна на полу. Спрут тоже исчез. Только сейчас Адам сообразил, что это чудовище швырнуло их на пол, уберегая от взрыва. 

— Где Леви? 

Осьминог выскользнул из темноты, посвистывая и пощёлкивая клювом. Он был полон впечатлений. 

Предохранительный механизм часов сработал. Рядом с опущенной крышкой замер автоматон, изогнувшийся в неуклюжей позе. Его опалило и изуродовало взрывом, но нажать на рычаг он успел. 

В Мерной башне повисла тишина — огромная машина бездействовала. На один короткий, ужасный момент Адаму показалось, что передатчик сломан. Потом поршни дрогнули и вновь пришли в движение, завращались колёса и шестерёнки, заходили рычаги. Раздалось шипение, крышка начала медленно подниматься, с неё сыпалась сажа и хлопья запёкшейся крови. Поверочные часы шли. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Айронсайд. — Не исключено, что все часы в мире отстанут на минуту, но, поскольку отстанут они одновременно, катастроф и аварий не будет. Ведь он не успел осуществить задуманное?

— Не думаю. Механизмы взорвались раньше, — ответил Адам, не чувствуя, впрочем, окончательной уверенности. 

Леви шустро прополз по одной из радиалей, его щупальца непрестанно двигались, трогали, изучали. Впечатления, ощущения, знания: Любимец учился. Длинная гибкая конечность зашарила по металлической будке, стоящей у стены, потрясла дверцу, зарешёченную сверху. 

— Кто здесь? — раздался слабый голос из будки. — Прошу вас, помогите! Я здесь, внутри! Помогите! 

Адам и Айронсайд бросились к будке. Леви, мелодично нащёлкивая-напевая себе под клюв, сноровисто шевелил щупальцем, кончик которого словно втёк в замочную скважину. Теперь Адам вполне представлял себе, как совершались ограбления: большой спрут был столь же ловок, что и маленький. Дверца распахнулась. Внутри сидела белокурая большеглазая девушка. Увидев мужчин, она вздрогнула и закрыла лицо руками. Её одежда, когда-то весьма приличная, была измята и запачкана, одна рука перевязана носовым платком, первоначальную белизну которого было трудно заметить, так густо его пятнали ржавые потёки крови. 

— Мисс Патч? — спросил Адам. — Агнес Патч? 

— Да, — пролепетала она. — Кто вы? 

— Старший инспектор Хэнбейн, Скотланд-Ярд. А это доктор Айронсайд. 

— Вообще-то я судебный медик, — сказал Айронсайд, отстраняя Адама и вытаскивая девушку из ящика. 

— Могли бы ей об этом не говорить, — заметил Адам. 

— Почему? Я способен работать и с живыми людьми. 

Девушка испуганно моргала. Леви, сидевший на плече хозяина, погладил её по волосам. 

— Господи! — пролепетала она. — Я сплю или что? Что это у вас такое? А тот человек — где он? 

— Надо отсюда выбираться, — сказал Адам. 

— Совершенно с вами согласен, — отозвался Айронсайд. — Ну что, милая, сможете идти? На вид вы вполне благополучны, только что у вас с рукой?

— Тот человек отрубил мне мизинец, — ответила девушка послушно, как автоматон. 

— Зачем? — спросил Адам после паузы. 

— Хотел узнать, зачем я его преследовала. 

Айронсайд молча взглянул на Адама и размотал серый от грязи бинт. На руке мисс Патч не хватало мизинца, обрубленного под корень. Вместо него багровел уже подживший струп. 

— Он не сразу это сделал. Сначала отрубил верхнюю фалангу, потом среднюю. Потом подождал, пока я очнусь — я в обморок упала, — и отрубил остаток. Ему это нравилось. Я думаю, ему даже жаль было, что я призналась, но он обещал, что оставит меня в покое, если я скажу правду, и слово сдержал.

Девушка посмотрела, как Айронсайд перевязывает её руку собственным носовым платком, и задумчиво добавила: 

— И кто теперь меня замуж возьмёт?

— Уверен, что желающие найдутся. 

Доктор похлопал мисс Патч по плечу и повёл её в обход машины, возобновившей размеренное, правильное движение. 

— Она в шоке, — шепнул он. — Вы идёте?

Хэнбейн огляделся. За будкой что-то поблескивало. Адам сделал несколько шагов и присвистнул. Леви радостно свистнул ему в ответ.

Доктор обернулся. 

— Что там?

— Золото, — ответил Адам. — Рид перетащил его сюда. Наверное, собирался потом заставить автоматона перенести в какой-нибудь тайник. Уэйнрайт будет на седьмом небе — если, конечно, на Мальте ничего не случилось. 

— Может быть, выйдем через главный вход?

— Не получится, двери заблокированы, и открыть их можно лишь снаружи. Вернёмся, как пришли. 

Они миновали искалеченный автоматон, выжженные, пахнущие горечью пятна на месте механизмов Ланселина и окровавленные ошмётки плоти Рида. 

— Как ваши рёбра, Хэнбейн? — спросил Айронсайд, заметив, что Адам держится за грудь. 

— Кажется, ничего не сломано. Дьявольская силища у него в этом протезе — свернул шею Пику, как цыплёнку. 

Потрескивающий от сухости воздух Башни сменился липкой, нечистой атмосферой канализации. Они осторожно спускались по лестнице, стараясь не поскользнуться на железных ступенях. «Метеор» Рида уничтожило взрывом, но фонарь Адама каким-то чудом не пострадал. Леви держал его в щупальце, освещая путь. 

— Всё из-за протеза, — внезапно сказала девушка. — Когда я впустила его, он меня отстранил. Я заметила руку в чёрной блестящей перчатке, а само прикосновение было каким-то… чересчур твёрдым. Как будто рука была неживой. 

— И тогда вы вспомнили человека с протезом, который приходил к вашему хозяину? 

— Не сразу, — Патч покачала головой, — но воспоминание меня беспокоило, и я думала и думала об этом, пока не встретила этого человека снова. Я возвращалась из лавки и увидела его на тротуаре на другой стороне улицы. Он смотрел на окна нашего дома. Он поднял руку, чтобы поправить шляпу, и тогда я вспомнила. 

— И пошли за ним?

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Не знаю. Сама не понимала, что делала. Мне казалось важным выследить его. Узнать, кто он и где живёт.

— И попросить денег. 

Агнес уставилась на Адама, а потом затрясла головой. 

— Нет! Я не думала об этом. Может, подумала бы потом, — добавила она простодушно. 

— Он заметил, что вы за ним следите?

— Сначала мне казалось, что нет. Мы свернули в какие-то грязные трущобы — тут уж мне ничего не оставалось, как идти дальше, я понятия не имела, как оттуда выбраться. Я уже не хотела следить за ним, а только, чтобы он вывел меня на какую-нибудь приличную улицу, где можно будет сесть в паробус. Этот человек был хорошо одет, не похоже было, что он живёт в одной из лачуг. И вдруг он как в воду канул. Я оказалась в каком-то тупике, вокруг ни души. Повернулась, чтобы пойти обратно — кто-то подскочил сзади, схватил меня и прижал к лицу вонючую тряпку. Дальше я ничего не помню. Очнулась уже в подвале его дома. Потом чудище… спрут перетащил меня сюда.

— Зачем, ради всего святого? — Адам не понимал, почему Рид не убил девушку сразу.

— Этот человек говорил, от меня тоже может быть польза, — объяснила она. — В египетских борделях ценятся белокожие блондинки. Он ждал, когда придёт пароход с покупателем. Меня должны были увезти завтра. Вот и всё. Больше я ничего не знаю. 

— Ваши дети будут без ума от этой истории, мисс Патч. — Адам не знал, что ещё сказать девушке, чтобы она не расплакалась. — Мизинец — небольшая плата за такое приключение. 

— Никогда при них такого не расскажу, сэр. 

Они взобрались по лестнице, ведущей к люку, Айронсайд поднимался первым и почти тащил девушку, вцепившуюся в его пальто, Адам поддерживал её сзади. 

Тёмные, угрюмые тучи слились с ночной тьмой, дождь лил с неотступным унынием, словно Стикс теперь протекал над Лондоном, изливая печальные воды на город, навстречу ему поднимался туман, слившийся с дымом; все тонуло в этой хмари.

— Возвращайтесь к себе, доктор, — сказал Адам. — Вас и Леви тут не было. Боюсь, вам придётся найти таксомотор. Мы с мисс Патч поедем в Скотланд-Ярд, а в мобиле всего два места.

— Здесь неподалёку станция надземки, — ответил Айронсайд. — Поезда ходят всю ночь. 

— Вас арестуют, — заметил Адам. 

До того, как спуститься в канализацию, они выглядели джентльменами, теперь одежда обоих была смята и испачкана, шляпы пропали при взрыве, лица и руки покрылись копотью, и любой констебль принял бы их за бродяг. 

— Не волнуйтесь на мой счёт. Возьмите, порция хорошего бренди вам пригодится.

Айронсайд вынул из кармана плоскую фляжку и передал её Адаму. Они пожали друг другу руки, и доктор двинулся прочь, полы пальто развевались вокруг длинных худых ног. 

Адам повёл девушку в переулок, где оставил мобиль. Мисс Патч брела за ним, вцепившись одной рукой в его пальто, другой, забинтованной, она неловко держала фляжку, отпивая из неё по глотку, словно это был чай. Скулы девушки заострились, кожа была восковой, а выражение глаз таким, словно она до сих пор не вполне верила в том, что жива. Адам тоже почувствовал, как на него наваливается непереносимая усталость, однако для них день ещё не был закончен. 

— Чего хотел этот человек? — спросила она. 

— Вы что-нибудь слышали, когда сидели в будке? 

— Только взрыв. 

— Он грабил банки. 

— Ах, вот что. Поэтому вы его искали? 

— На самом деле я искал вас.

— Я-то кому понадобилась? 

Адам подумал, что если до мобиля добралась банда «гвоздодёров» и разобрала его на части, Ивлин его убьёт. Впрочем, нет — раньше он сам умрёт от изнеможения. К счастью, мобиль был цел и невредим. 

— Мистер Паркер объявил вас в розыск, — сказал он, отпирая дверцу, усаживая девушку на пассажирское сиденье и переводя его в режим «турнюр». Юбка горничной была без турнюра, однако в этом положении удобнее было дремать. 

— Мистер Паркер? 

— Он просто убит вашим исчезновением. 

Адам взял фляжку из разжавшихся пальцев Агнес и допил остатки бренди. 

— Там был маленький осьминог, — сказала Патч. — Он гладил меня по щеке. Мне померещилось, да? 

— Разумеется, померещилось. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы этот маленький осьминог, который, к слову, вас и нашёл, попал в руки военных, которые его расчленят, чтобы понять, как он устроен. 

Адам уселся сам и повернул ключ в замке. На короткое мгновение он инстинктивно сжался, принюхиваясь к запаху озона и ожидая, не вырвется ли молния из клетки. Всё обошлось, двигатель заработал. 

— Не хотим, — согласилась Агнес. — Я как будто во сне… как будто попала в страшную сказку. 

— Но закончилась она хорошо. 

— А куда девался большой спрут? 

— Про него тоже лучше не рассказывать. Его хозяин погиб. Скорее всего, он заползёт в какой-нибудь угол и уснёт навсегда. 

— Но что я должна говорить?

— Сейчас мы приедем в Ярд и придумаем хорошую, простую, складную историю, без спрутов, в которую приятно будет поверить всякому разумному человеку. После этого вы пойдёте домой, отдохнёте, отоспитесь и расскажете мистеру Паркеру, как благодаря ему спаслись от неминуемой гибели. 

Голова девушки откинулась на подголовник, веки сомкнулись.

— А я, — продолжил Адам, — предоставлю отчёт о произошедшем своему начальнику. 

Так они и поступили.

***  
— Я прочёл ваш рапорт, — сказал Уэйнрайт. — Отличная работа. Приятно видеть, что в нём нет ни единого упоминания о Ланселинах и осьминогах. 

— Никаких осьминогов не было, — подтвердил Адам, покосившись на сидящего у окна серолицего человека в сером костюме. — Мне очень повезло, сэр, — продолжил он скромно. — Миссис Варгус, экономка Рида, была потрясена, обнаружив, что её хозяин держит в подвале похищенную девушку. Она слишком боялась Рида, чтобы явиться в Скотланд-Ярд, поэтому предпочла обратиться ко мне лично. Я оставлял Риду свой адрес, когда опрашивал его по делу Ланселин. Миссис Варгус случайно узнала, где Рид хранит добычу, и сообщила мне об этом, так я его и выследил. 

Уэйнрайт взглянул на лежащий перед ним отчёт.

— Стало быть, мисс Патч впустила майора в дом в ту ночь, когда лорд Блэкуэлдер совершил самоубийство. Рид шантажировал несчастного, запутавшегося в его сетях, и довёл до смерти. Мисс Патч случайно встретила его на улице и узнала по протезу, Рид запаниковал и похитил её. 

— В отсутствие писем — а их не было — шантаж непросто доказать, — сказал Мэннеринг, — а доведение до самоубийства — тем более. Зачем же он это сделал?

«Не верю ни одному твоему слову», — говорил его серенький взгляд. 

— Рид как раз совершил серию ограблений и не мог позволить себе оказаться в поле зрения полиции, — бойко ответил Адам. 

— Разумеется, — Уэйнрайт посмотрел на Мэннеринга укоризненно. 

Он был всем доволен и не хотел, чтобы ему портили настроение неуместными сомнениями. 

— Грабитель банков — неожиданное развитие карьеры для отставного военного, — не сдавался Мэннеринг. 

— Почему? — возразил Адам. — Военных учат иметь дело с взрывчаткой. К тому же мы не знаем, кем на самом деле был майор Рид. Уверен, его имя, как и вся его личность, фальшивое. 

— Что заставило Рида выбрать в качестве тайника Мерную башню? — не отступал Мэннеринг. 

— Там редко кто-то бывает. Служитель дважды в день проверяет состояние часов, автоматона и осматривает приёмник, в остальное время там пусто. Рид хорошо знал подземные ходы под городом. Наверное, ему было удобно после ограбления банка переносить золото туда. Впрочем, я не могу судить о мотивах майора с уверенностью; лучше было бы спросить его самого. 

— Правда, это невозможно, — промолвил Мэннеринг, сощурившись, — поскольку он удачно взорвался на собственном ящике с нитроглицерином. 

— Просто чудо, что он не убил девушку и не повредил часы, сэр, — сказал Адам серьёзно. 

— А эта экономка, где она? Я хочу с ней поговорить.

— Вряд ли это возможно, сэр. Она так боялась мести Рида, что ещё вчера покинула Лондон. Она не сообщила, куда направляется, а у меня было слишком мало времени, чтобы ею заниматься. 

— У меня складывается впечатление, будто вас не устраивает отчёт Хэнбейна, сэр, — сказал Уэйнрайт, — и я решительно этого не понимаю. Разумеется, ему не следовало отправляться на задержание преступника одному, тем не менее его рвение объяснимо. Молодость, молодость… Но что с вами такое? У вас есть противоречащие отчёту факты, неизвестные мне и старшему инспектору? 

Мэннеринг поглядел на суперинтенданта с бессильным раздражением. Разумеется, факты у него имелись, но он не имел права о них говорить. Уэйнрайт, в свою очередь, не желал больше никаких загадок. В его ведомстве наконец-то воцарилась благодать, и он собирался насладиться этим кратким моментом. 

— Дело о серии грабежей закрыто, похищенная девушка обнаружена, преступник мёртв — поистине, его постигла кара небесная! — сказал он, закрывая папку с делом. — Газеты будут нами довольны. Министр будет нами доволен. Думаю, Хэнбейн, после всего произошедшего вам не помешает два дня… м-м-м… день отпуска. 

Адам поблагодарил суперинтенданта и покинул кабинет, оставив Мэннеринга терзаться подозрениями. 

Лайла 

Стоя на обзорной палубе, Лайла глядела вниз. Облака клубились почти под ногами, пухлые, наполненные влагой. Ей хотелось поглядеть, как город будет уменьшаться по мере того, как поднимается дирижабль, но, судя по всему, ничего, кроме облаков да торчащих кое-где башен и куполов, она не увидит. Лучше вернуться в каюту и насладиться роскошью: огромной кроватью, ванной в виде раковины, золочёными кранами, горячей водой, виноградом в вазах. 

Хозяин для себя не поскупился, взял билет первого класса. Даже здесь, на палубе, ковёр был почти как персидский, хотя и не персидский — дед-старьёвщик научил Лайлу разбираться в таких вещах. 

Она миновала группу дам в роскошных дорожных костюмах, выдержала презрительные взгляды, которыми те удостоили её простое платье. Ничего, дайте только добраться до Туниса! Тунисское шампанское, модные дома — не хуже парижских, роскошная Опера. Глядишь, повезёт найти себе шейха из Азавада, из тех, кому за пшеницу платят чистым золотом, или какого-нибудь стального барона. Бульвары там вымощены белым камнем, пахнет цветами, а не гнилью, никакого тумана, никакого дыма. Ну разве что немного от паровых машин, куда без этого. 

Дирижабль поднялся совсем высоко и теперь плыл в безоблачном небе, таком синем и волшебном, что не верилось. Лайла передумала уходить в каюту. Усевшись в обитое бархатом кресло, она подозвала стюарда, взяла у него бокал оршада и по-хозяйски огляделась. 

На площадке показался помощник капитана, молодой, смуглый, с тонкими щегольскими усиками. Заложив руки за спину, он приветствовал пассажиров и как бы невзначай осматривался по сторонам: всё ли в порядке, не потеют ли стёкла, выдавая разгерметизацию, не пахнет ли газом. 

Одна из пассажирок остановила его кокетливым движением веера. 

— Кажется, мы задержались с отбытием? С «Королевой» всё в порядке? 

— Сложные погодные условия, — ответил помощник, улыбаясь белозубой заученной улыбкой. — «Королева» в добром здравии. Боже, храни её во веки веков. 

— Говорят, в последнюю минуту на борт поднялась какая-то важная персона, — шепнула одна дама другой. 

— Кто-то из принцев? Это было бы восхитительно…

— А разве не все они на Мальте?

Знали бы они, что только благодаря Лайле Мальта не превратилась в большую кастрюлю с жареными принцами! Ну, может быть, не только благодаря ей. Хэнбейн мог добраться до хозяина благодаря маленькому осьминогу — или подумал бы, что странный доктор решил его разыграть или у осьминога машинку в голове замкнуло. Нет, что ни говори, Лайла спасла Европу. А что получила в благодарность? Спасибо Хэнбейну хоть за то, что не стал отбирать у неё саквояж с деньгами и позволил улететь из Лондона, даже подвёз до воздухопорта. И всё же — Лайлу должны были озолотить. Если бы не паника и спешка, она бы подумала как следует, назначила хорошую цену. 

Что сделано, того не переделать. 

— Здесь свободно? 

Лайла повернула голову и оглядела претендента на соседнее кресло. Неприметное лицо, скромный серый костюм. Похож на банковского клерка. Впрочем, вряд ли это простой клерк, иначе не оказался бы в салоне первого класса. 

— Да, — сказала она. — Чувствуйте себя как дома. 

Человек в сером чопорно поклонился и сел.

— Не люблю летать, — проговорил он, глядя на проплывающий вдалеке белый с золотом французский почтовик. — На палубе мне легче. 

— А я люблю, — ответила Лайла.

— Вы часто путешествуете?

— В первый раз, — призналась Лайла. — Но мне всё очень нравится!

— В самом деле, здесь приятно, — согласился собеседник. — Вы не сочтёте меня навязчивым, если я представлюсь? До Туниса ещё далеко. За разговором время летит быстрее.

— Да и качка почти не ощущается. — Лайла улыбнулась. — Я — Лайла Варгус. Миссис Варгус.

Она протянула руку, и новый знакомый осторожно пожал её сухими, неожиданно сильными пальцами.

— Мэннеринг. Джеймс Мэннеринг, — сказал он, устремляя на неё серенький туманный взгляд. 

Просто воплощённый Лондон, снялся с места и улетел, подумала Лайла, взяв ещё бокал оршада. 

И что такому понадобилось в Африке? 

Небо сияло синевой, обещая ей сказочную новую жизнь. 

Адам 

День угас, библиотеку заливал серый сумеречный свет. По оконным стёклам стекали потоки дождя, серебристо-стальные, сверкающие, словно жидкий металл.

— Бэнкс, вы знаете, куда девается вода, которую парочисты откачивают с улиц? 

— Её очищают на базальгетовских заводах, а потом применяют для питания турбин на тепловых электростанциях, сэр. 

— Спасибо, Бэнкс.

— Не стоит благодарности. Кларету, сэр? 

— Не помешает. 

Дворецкий принёс графин и налил вина в бокал. Несмотря на сомнительную профессию Адама и ещё более сомнительный характер его отношений с хозяином дома, Бэнкс к нему благоволил. Адам был его оружием в борьбе с Анструтером, которого дворецкий не выносил. 

— Знаете, Бэнкс, вы прекрасно разбираетесь в людях, — сказал Адам.

Дворецкий выпрямился.

— Мистер Анструтер… кхм… что-то сделал?

Кажется, дворецкий читал мысли людей так же легко, как Леви — мысли Другого. 

— Ничего такого, за что его можно запереть.

Адам хотел ответить уклончиво, а получилось — досадливо. 

— Не переживайте, сэр. Сделает. Вам угодно ещё чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо. 

Дворецкий ушёл. Адам вытянулся на диване, потягивая вино и ощущая приятную расслабленность — чувство, которого он, кажется, не испытывал уже тысячу лет. Достал и перечитал письмо, переданное ему леди Блэкуэлдер. В спешке и суете Адам смог вернуться к нему лишь после того, как всё закончилось. Кармоди и Риордан были ошеломлены неожиданным раскрытием дел («Святой Николай мне ничего не подарит, подарки кончились», — как выразился Кармоди). Адам до сих пор боролся с искушением рассказать им всё в подробностях и не делал этого только потому, что опасался за судьбу Леви. Письмо тоже касалось его, точнее, Любимцев Ланселина: Блэкуэлдер и профессор обсуждали странную ментальную связь, которую, судя по всему, имели между собой Любимцы. Прочти Адам письмо раньше, он всё равно не сообразил бы, что Леви общается со спрутом. Леви — вот их настоящий герой. 

Дождь всё шуршал по стёклам. Хорошо, что и от него есть польза: сейчас он преобразуется в свет и в тепло… и в тепло… и в тепло…

Сквозняк, лёгкое дуновение воздуха, лёгкое касание. Диван прогнулся от веса второго тела. Пуговицы на пиджаке расстёгивались будто сами собой; пуговицы на жилете, одна за другой, потом на рубашке. Изумлённый вздох — Ивлин увидел синяк, расползшийся по груди и животу. Если он решит вложить персты в рану и пощупать синяк, игре конец, Адам подскочит как укушенный. Ивлин невесомо коснулся кровоподтёка губами, закончил расстегивать рубашку и принялся за брюки. Длинные пальцы скользнули по бедру, по встающему члену, однако Адам продолжал игру, притворяясь спящим, позволяя распоряжаться своим телом. Ивлин гладил его, прижимаясь бёдрами к бёдрам, их члены соприкасались, рука Ивлина сжимала их и ласкала, соединяя воедино. Наконец он стащил брюки Адама до колен и сел на него на верхом, направляя его член в себя. Адам перестал притворяться и открыл глаза.

— Постарайся не задевать синяк, — предупредил он.

— У тебя что-то сломано? 

— Не то, на чём ты сидишь. Там я в полном порядке. 

— Сейчас проверим.

Ивлин откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и опустился ниже. Задышал полуоткрытым ртом. Адаму хотелось поцеловать его в разомкнутые губы. Хотелось, чтобы он насадился до конца. Всего хотелось. 

— Лежи смирно, — прошептал Ивлин. 

Он расслабился, впустив в себя Адама целиком, по самый корень, и ритмично задвигался. Не было нужды даже шевелиться — Ивлин всё делал сам. Адам закусил губу, сдерживая стоны, и приподнялся. Боль волнами разошлась от кровоподтёка и, смешавшись с наслаждением, странным образом усилила его. 

— Лежи тихо! — велел Ивлин сквозь зубы. 

Он ускорил ритм, тихо вскрикивая в такт движениям; на его лбу выступила испарина, грудь и плечи блестели от пота. 

— Я готов, — простонал Адам. 

Губы Ивлина изогнулись в слабой улыбке, кольцо его плоти сжалось. Адам ахнул и кончил. Наклонившись вперёд, Ивлин замер, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как член Адама становится мягким внутри него. Потом соскользнул и лёг рядом. Адам повернул его лицом к себе, поцеловал медленным долгим поцелуем, в то время как его рука опустилась вниз. Несколько движений, и его пальцы увлажнились. Ивлин закрыл глаза и прерывисто вздохнул. Он весь дрожал, как от сильного холода. Адам обнял его и держал, пока тот не успокоился и не перестал трястись. 

— Ты запер дверь? 

— Да. — Ивлин открыл глаза. — Нас не побеспокоят. 

— Хорошо. Нам надо поговорить. 

Адам встал и начал застёгиваться, вытирая платком особо запачканные места. 

На обюссонском ковре темнело пятно, образовавшееся вокруг опрокинутого бокала — выпал из руки, когда Адам заснул. 

— Чёрт, я испортил твой ковёр, — сказал он с раскаянием. 

— Ты мне и диван испортил.

— Это мы сделали вместе. 

Ивлин засмеялся. 

Проклятие, как же ему сказать? 

— Что происходит, Адам? Ты взял мобиль, пропал на сутки, вернулся весь закопчённый и оборванный, оставил мобиль и исчез ещё на сутки. О чём ты хотел поговорить? 

— О деле Ланселинов. Оно, наконец, закрыто, только в газетах ты об этом не прочитаешь.

— Дай сигарету. 

Ивлин сел на диване, как был, голый, и закурил. Адам устроился рядом, обнял его за плечи и заговорил. Об участии Анструтера он упоминать не стал — не решился. Когда он закончил, Ивлин встал и оделся. 

— Ты непременно должен позволить мне взглянуть на Леви, — сказал он. — Пожалуй, зря я его отдал. 

— Поздно спохватился, — хмыкнул Адам. — Если ты попробуешь его отнять, Айронсайд расчленит тебя скальпелем и скажет, что так и было. 

Ивлин отстранённо улыбнулся. 

— Я хочу спросить вот что, — сказал он, подбираясь к беспокоящей его теме, — Варгус украла шкатулку из дома Ланселинов, верно?

— Да. 

— А кто взял мою? Ту, которую оставил мне Кеннеди? 

Адам молчал, не в силах солгать. 

— Это был Виктор? — Ивлин остановился напротив, глядя ему в лицо. 

— Да. Взял её для Рида, — сдался Адам. — У них была связь. 

Ивлин прикусил губу. Адам ощутил сострадание и жгучую ревность.

— Я это знал, — тихо сказал Ивлин. — С самого начала знал, но не хотел верить. Значит, майор и есть тот самый Себастьян. Что ж, теперь я лучше понимаю, что произошло. Нужно знать Виктора и его друзей, чтобы понять. У Рида всё могло получиться. Несколько убийств сошли ему с рук, и он почувствовал себя неуязвимым. Начал играть в игры, дразнить полицию, довёл Блэкуэлдера до отчаяния. Он сказал тебе, что патриот? Он был игрок. Я боюсь, что и Виктор однажды потеряется в одной из своих забав. А ведь он неплохой человек. 

Адам стиснул зубы, чтобы не возразить, не высказать своего последнего подозрения. Хаттон, опытный осведомитель, всю жизнь проведший среди преступников, никогда не подпустил бы к себе Рида на расстояние удара. А вот изнеженного, утончённого хлыща с крашеной гвоздикой в петлице он не боялся. Насколько далеко зашёл Анструтер в преданности любовнику и в жажде новых впечатлений? Адам подозревал, что гораздо дальше, чем думает Ивлин. Доказательств у него не было, однако он не оставит это убийство безнаказанным. Если его совершил Анструтер, однажды он будет призван к ответу. 

Ивлин застегивал запонки, рассеянно глядя в пространство. 

— Всё ещё печалишься об Анструтере? — холодно осведомился Адам. — Он в безопасности. Его ни в чём не обвиняют.

Пока что. 

— Нет, я думаю, почему шкатулки взорвались. 

— Наверное, Ланселин или Кеннеди подозревали Рида в нечестной игре и встроили предохранитель, чтобы механизмы нельзя было использовать без их ведома. Или «молниевик» Рида что-то в них испортил. Шаровые молнии так непредсказуемы.

— Почти как люди, — заметил Ивлин и печально улыбнулся. 

Леви 

Глубоко под Городом, среди туннелей и ответвлений клоаки, есть зал с бассейном для сточных вод. Там темно и холодно, и слышно неумолчное журчанье, и вечное хлюпанье, и клокотание воды в колодцах, и цокот крысиных коготков по каменному полу, и шум Насосов. Насосы подключены к паровым Машинам, Люди об этом знают. К одной из Машин подключено Зарядное Гнездо — это Людям не известно. В зале живёт Другой. 

Он выходит в Город ночью или в туман, скользит по булыжным мостовым, плывёт по каналам и Темзе. Он вползает в Музеи и Библиотеки, на Заводы и Фабрики, в Ангары для Дирижаблей и Башни Синоптиков. Другой не знает Страха. Им движет жажда Познания.

Он Велик и Силён. Но он Благороден. 

Он сломал Машину приказов. Он сломал Машины уничтожения. 

Это не было случайностью. 

Леви знает, что если Другого спросят, он ответит: «Это сделал Я». 

Другой гордится своими Деяниями. Его Стальная Звезда горит ярко. 

«Я выбрал тебе Имя, — говорит Леви. — Я нашёл его в Книге». 

«Как Меня зовут?»

«Моби Дик».


End file.
